Willed by Fire
by Fallen Dragonfly
Summary: Konoha has thrived under the will of fire. Now, it's beginning to become a lot more literal. -On hiatus while I work on other stories-
1. Prologue: Twisting fate

If you ever figure out why i'm writing this story, amongst my half-legible musings, feel free to comment.

This is a story based around a change, and as such, the existence of an original character. Yes, the paragon of overused plot-lines and crappy reading... kinda. If you don't feel like reading the world through the eyes of a sarcastic example of boredom, walk away now. The rest, enjoy the crapfest.

A million points to who figures out the original change.

Meanwhile, you've got a prologue to read.

* * *

...Fate is ever uncertain.

They say that there are an infinite set of universes, where every possibility exists.

One fate changing, rippling, meeting other ripples in a riotous explosion of ephemeral colour.

Every decision made, changed, altered, the winds carrying it to the next town, country, and then the world.

Possibilities... Ever the possibilities.

None would ever know how the possibilities led to this night.

A woman running, a man screaming.

In a lesser time, a great strand of existence swinging, dancing, crushing the fate of one, ten, a thousand.

A man stands tall, delusions of pride, suddenly emaciated and smashed between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

He doesn't know the irony.

A death ripples. Screams echo... echo... echo.

The man would never think he was such a strand in possibility.

But it wasn't he who set the ripples in motion, had he known, he might have strangled himself in the womb.

Existence be damned.

A beat.

A cataclysmic turn of events.

In an unforeseeable future, students sit in four straight rows, patiently waiting.

_This is it. From this day forward, you're all ninja of the village hidden in the leaves._

_...Make us proud._

They smile. At the edge of view, a boy sits, at the same time leaning against a wall. The forehead protector he wears does nothing to suppress him spiky brown mane. He fingers the metal plate, and for a moment a flame flashes into existence, burning white.

He smiles, and the flame dances across his fingers before vanishing.

...A beat.

But what are such truths against the almighty fate?


	2. Something special

Well, here you have it, the predictable pilot chapter. I could ask you to bear with me, to I wouldn't want to waste your time, now would I. But hey, if you've stuck around for the last four-hundred words, what's three thousand more huh?

By they way, up for suggestions for a story name, cause even though the _willed _and _by _of the 'will of fire' scenario is a little unique, it has enough probability to be lost in the world. Until then, I'll just refer to it as WBF. Or wbf. Or WbF. All those look as crappy as they sound, and so to say, a lot.

Oh, and I owe due thanks to _Copper Clouds_ in both his (_her? I probably should have asked, forgive me) (I now know she is indeed a her, but I feel I should leave the note for amusement's sake) _marvelous story work, (It's well worth reading) and for being the one to put me back on track with my wild interpretations. For example, in last chapter, if you're wondering about the contradictions of fate at the start and end, it's because fate varies, but some things are solid and unchangeable. I'll let you guys and girls figure out what that means on your own.

PS. As per Copper Clouds infalliable advice, I have fixed up some rather embarressing gramatical errors in this chapter. So again, a note here for her help.

* * *

I yawned slightly as I observed a trickle of students entering the room. Pointlessly, I attempted to brush my bangs to the side, though they simply weren't long enough, reverting to a spiky crown almost instantly. Sighing drearily, I slumped down into my desk. Middle of the room, to the side. It felt totally average. Mentally, I shrugged, it wasn't like I gave a damn.

...Perhaps not so average, I reflected, in that I felt rather alone. I could blame that on myself, I realised. After following Kiyoko-kaa-san around for those years on end, all but ignoring everyone else for her company, it wasn't all that surprising. After all, the woman wasn't much for socialising either, with one exception. She worked much of the day, every day (I knew, I had accompanied her even then, helping out as an exchange). The rest of the time she worked on one of her hobbies. Despite many attempts, I'd never been able to draw her into an active game. Tag would have been great, I reflected, but even though her sarcasm had never been impaired, I'd never seen her move faster than a slow jog.

Where did I... ahh yes, the social circle. With a withered social life to begin with, I didn't go all that well when I had been sponsored to join the ninja academy. At the time, I hadn't been worried. Surrounded by other children all after the same goal, I had expected to feel some sense of comraderie.

Yeah right.

And now, with a year passed and two more years ahead... it was a dreary thought. Between those like Sasuke Uchiha or Shino Aburame, both of which seemed to radiate an aura of _'stay the hell away from me,_' to people like Shikimaru Nara, who would complain that anything short of breathing was troublesome, it wasn't the easiest crowd to immerse oneself in.

That was of course without getting started on the girls, but quite frankly, I had enough high pitched squealing back at home. And the oh-so disgustingly childish flirting was something I was barely able to tolerate, let alone get any closer to.

I grunted acknowledgement as Choji Akimichi sat down to my left, followed shortly by the lazy slump of Shikimaru another seat down.

"Good morning."

Yawn. "Ngrghh." Yawn.

Frankly, I'm not sure if that deserves to be put into speech or not.

Choji was probably my best friend. Rather a pitiful description in thought, because I didn't know him that well. But I knew him better than the others, so that counted, at least to me. He was a nice guy. Rather rotund, though not something anyone should let him hear, and forever cradling a bag of something. Today it was donuts.

"Want one?" He offered the bag from side to side. Shikimaru grunted. Choji, somehow, deciphered it and passed it to the other side. "How 'bout you 'Kari?"

"No thanks." I replied. I had eaten a big enough breakfast. Back home I had been forced into consuming a larger than normal breakfast under the tenure of celebrating something. It might have helped if I had known what that was. Besides, from the predicted manic gleam in Choji's eyes as he surveyed the still full bag, he was quite happy either way. Beyond that even, as I collected a familiar book from my rucksack that I used as a school bag, I didn't want to get cinnamon on the pages anyway.

As I mulled through a thought while retrieving my page, marked with a bookmark, I deduced that my rather extensive and elaborate vocabulary was due to my similarly extensive reading habits. Though I had yet to know where I had picked up the myriad of curses I couldn't help but use on a daily basis.

Then I wondered I Choji would even know what rotund meant.

A familiar creak alterted me to our teacher taking his seat in front of the class. I cursed silently, and replaced my bookmark.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Present."

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Here."

"Nami Benichu?"

I stopped caring past then. Listening only just as the man continued his daily spiel.

"Hikari Nanashi?"

I flicked my attention away from the shallow groves I had scratched into the desk over the last week. "Here."

Iruka nodded and marked off my name on his list.

Iruka Umino. Kinda tall, chunin vest, the coveted Konoha forehead protector, dark hair and a scar across his nose. Referred to as Iruka-sensei. My head slumped back onto the polished linoleum. He continued the names. It didn't take long. One of my own personal annoyances is that I was always near the last on the list.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka paused. Nobody answered. He sighed. "Is Naruto here?" Then there was a rumble. The door swung open, slamming forcefully into the wall. I winced. Shikimaru sighed drearily at being awoken.

…Already.

"Here Iruka-sensei!" Called the bewhiskered boy.

My mind wondered if the wince was attributed to the door hinges straining or the glaringly bright orange colour of his jacket... and his pants... and... I didn't want to think any further than that.

Anyway, by the time my mind returned, the boy in question had taken his seat. Iruka finished his list without further delay, and rubbed his hands together. Polishing his palms, as kaa-san would say.

"Well, we have something special today." He waited a moment before continuing. I admit, it actually got me to remove my face from my arms. However, I expect that it was more for Shikimaru's benefit, who decided to actually open his eyes.

I would never know if he had actually been sleeping or not. He was either an light sleeper, or the best faker I'd ever seen.

"Well, it could be special..." Iruka grinned. It looked unfamiliar an his usually placid features. "I was considering starting you all on your very first Jutsu..." Again, he waited from dramatic emphasis, but it was unnecessary. Instantly, he had everyone's attention. "...But then again, I don't know if you know your handseals well enough."

"Aww, comeon Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto called loudly. "We went through them ages ago!"

Most of the class would look back on these moments and reflect that Iruka was an excellent teacher. He couldn't always make us do our homework, I could attest to that myself, or make us show up on time---I momentarily extracted some amusement from Naruto---he could play the students into his hand in a heartbeat. I thought, no, believed, that he had even wanted Naruto to say those exact words.

"Exactly. It was a while ago. We have to make sure that you still remember them. After all, not all of you want to redo a year..." The class laughed. Naruto sat down, momentarily shy. "And besides, you've never seen the kind of disasters that can happen when ninja use incorrect handseals. Perhaps we should make a field trip to the hospital sometime. You can see for yourself."

Immediately, everyone sat straighter. Another point to Iruka, it seemed.

"Yep, I bet I'll get in on the first try!"

A line wove through the classroom. Beginning at the teacher's desk and eventually going up a few stairs. Amongst it all, students entertained notions of leaping over houses or vanishing in a flurry of leaves like they'd seen some ninja do. For some, it was the fulfilment of a promise. Kiba, for example, had been promised a companion when he mastered his first Jutsu. Shikimaru had been promised the same with his family's techniques. Choji had been promised the same when he finished his second year, but this was, after all, just another step towards it. My mouth curved as my own daydreams became more elaborate, and suddenly I was spitting fire and watching a tree shatter into splinters in the distance beyond.

"After all, I'm gonna be Hokage some day!"

I rolled my eyes at Naruto. So did several others. We had all heard his speech before.

Naruto bounced on his spot in the line, watching everything get closer, slowly.

A few watched as Sasuke performed the handseals so rapidly they almost missed it. Iruka grinned and messed his hair. Sasuke scowled as he walked away.

Next, two girls, Ino and Sakura, were arguing over who would go next.

...Ironically, by the time they finished arguing, Iruka had sighed dramatically and half a dozen students finished fidgeting in annoyance, they could have both been through and done with it.

And I found myself on the floor.

I yelped, cursing mostly under my breath as I tasted the bitter tang of copper.

"You're holding up the line dumbass." Kiba said, baring his teeth slightly.

"Bastard." I stood silently. It was then I realised I'd only held it up by one spot. And neither of them where anywhere near Iruka yet. Unfortunately too, the teacher had missed it.

"Asshole." Kiba retorted.

"Bitch." I replied angrily, and I turned slightly to watch him. Normally, it was not something I'd use against a male. But to Kiba it had greater meaning. Sure enough, the boy flared, his eyes thinning and his muscles tensing as though he was about to pounce.

I smirked. Taunting.

_"Bring it on..." _I whispered, just silently enough so no-one else would hear. If I was lucky, Kiba would try and jump me. If that happened, the _dog-bastard _would miss out on his first Jutsu lesson. In my mind, as I licked my teeth to purge the blood, it would serve him right.

The boy bared all his teeth this time, but didn't fall for the bait.

"Come on…" Shikimaru sighed and grabbed the back of my shirt, dragging me away from the conflict.

I growled slightly, only then turning away from my opponent.

I barely noticed when it was finally my turn.

The demonstration was short and simple. Demonstrate the twelve hand seals. I performed them quickly, perhaps too quickly. Iruka stopped me mid-sign to correct my tiger sign.

My cheeks burned, I had been doing it wrong the whole time.

I paused, and redid my signs, finishing on tiger.

And I flinched.

Iruka didn't notice. He approved me with barely another glance as he moved on to Kiba.

I didn't even pay attention. Even as Kiba had to be corrected, I didn't even take notice.

I just stood, a bit to the side, holding my fingers pointed for a moment longer, and wondered what it was about the tiger sign that made my chakra move so strangely. It pulsed, like it was singing, then it fell silent.

_Tiger..._

...And I moved on.

Today, he began to teach us the transformation Jutsu.

* * *

_Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog._

Nothing.

_Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog._

Nothing.

I cursed loudly. A moment later, a kunai hung quivering in a tree fifty feet in front of me.

It had been a good throw. Even if I was frustrated.

I cursed again.

I watched sullenly across the training field, ignoring the solid concrete walls of the academy pressing into my back, and watched, watched my classmates playing tag. It would have been a perfectly normal scene, if not for the fact that they were using clones.

It's much harder to catch a person when there's three or four of them, and only one is real.

In the corner of my sight, a bunch of girls had cornered Sasuke. It was surprising, actually. Most of the time they barely tried at all. This was apparantely an exception.

Sasuke was better, more skilled than any of them. He knew that, they knew that. Maybe that's why they chased him. Or maybe it was his shadowed good looks. I didn't care. But still I watched as he panted, outnumbered and outgunned, and then leapt high over their heads with a chakra enhanced leap.

He followed up by creating three clones, and vanishing into the forest in an abnormal display of speed.

Impressive skills.

Useful skills.

The same denied to me.

I couldn't use chakra. It seemed like an infinitial rule. I could practice all day, and achieve not even the slightest wisp of smoke.

I sighed and reached for my chakra again, ready for another attempt at failure.

_Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. _"Clone Jutsu." It was barely more than a whisper. The air shivered, and the chakra I had collected trickled into nothingness.

Nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

My eyes stung.

_Nothing._

Tears gathered in my eyes.

And a hand clapped down on my shoulder.

I flinched, and jerked my head up.

"That was a good throw." Iruka smiled and looked down at me. He reached down, slipping a finger through the hole of a metal star. "Can you do the same with a shuriken?" He removed his finger from it and weighed it in his palm, presenting it to me.

I blinked.

I rubbed my eyes with the corner of my jacket.

And stood.

Iruka smiled, and stood back as I took aim.

_Swiiiiiiiiiish-Thunk._

I stuck right next to the kunai, the pointed end mostly buried into the gnarled oak surface.

Beside me, he clapped lightly.

"Nicely done." He smiled again, and I felt a little better. "You know, most genin would have to use chakra to get it to hit that hard."

It should have hurt.

It should have made me more depressed to hear him say that, to remind me.

...But it didn't.

"You know, there are ninja out there who don't use chakra at all."

I looked at him weirdly.

He laughed. "No, seriously! There's this kid who was in the academy just a few months ago. He had this deformity in his chakra coils, and because of that, he couldn't use Jutsu. But he didn't give up, and despite that problem, he still passed."

Iruka looked wistful. "I remember Mizuki-sensei talking about it. The kid was always going on that he had a dream, a dream to prove that he could be a great ninja even though he had no ninjutsu or genjutsu."

The man managed a smirk. "In fact, I think those were his exact words."

I looked at him, and looked back to where the two shards of black metal hung from the side of the tree. "So what happened to him?" I drawled.

In truth, there was nothing I wanted to know more.

Iruka messed up my hair, leaving his hand on my head for a moment to delay inevitable spring of my hair returning to its inch long spikes. "He's training under one of the best Jounin teachers this village has. And he's getting stronger every day." He stood, removing his hand, and began walking back to the field.

"Just remember not to give up," He called, "...when you work hard enough on something, you turn it into something truly special."

I sat.

I looked at him, walking into the distance.

I smiled.

_Don't give up._

I watched students playing in the distance.

_When you work hard._

One girl hid in the corner. When people approached, the air around her shimmered, and suddenly there was a tree there.

They ran right by.

_You create something truly special._

I flicked through handsigns.

_Dog._

_Boar._

My fingers arched, forming a sharp point pointing forward.

_Tiger._

My chakra split in half. On one side, it was slow, calm, tranquil. On the other it flickered like a candle, burning in exultant brightness and life.

My chakras churned, swirled, and shone like a maelstrom. They lingered for a moment, then recombined.

It struck a chord, and for another splintered second, it sung.

My fingers lingered in _tiger_ for a moment longer.

And I was happy.


	3. Cinders

Wow, still here? Good, that means that your OC prejudices are at least tamed, for the moment. Well, if you haven't yet, I'd love advice in the form of reviews, but anything will do. I want to know what people think of it, and how to make it better, ect.

Also, thanks to Copper Clouds for advising me how to fix my horrible stuff-ups in this chapter.

But for now? Begin!

_

* * *

_

_Tiger._

Chakra washed over me, exploded inwards and outwards as it separated and rejoined.

_Tiger. Tiger. Tiger._

I admit to growing addicted to the feeling. It was, for lack of a better word, comforting. It made me feel like I could really do something. Even if it was all inside.

Invisible.

Useless.

But still something.

I had been growing more adept at it. Separating the two.

It wasn't perfect, I knew.

I knew because the calm blue was so much calmer than it was before. And the vibrant white was so much more alive than it had been previous, but there was just so much more to go. I could feel it, it was like a truth, a constant fact lingering at the edge of my consciousness. No matter how skilled I though I was at separating them, they were just too much the same to be torn apart, strange as it sounds.

I paused, and shifted as my wooden bedhead finally pushed its way through my pillow and into my ribs. Beside me, a half finished book yearns for its completion.

But I am happily distracted.

_Tiger._

_Chakra-song._

...And I paused.

A beat.

Another.

_Tiger._

_Boar._

I collected the blue and exuded it outward.

_Ox._

_Dog._

Barely a whisper. "_Clone Jutsu."_

...And nothing.

I was actually surprised.

I don't know why.

_Tiger._

_Boar._

The white gathered...

...and I stopped...

And felt a little warmer for a moment. The white trickled away... vanishing.

_Tiger._

I reached inward and gathered more of it. I twisted it, turned it, fashioned it into strings of white life.

I let it go.

_Chakra song._

* * *

Third year.

The final year at the academy.

Still, Jutsu use had been denied to me.

No Ninjutsu.

No Genjutsu.

It didn't matter.

Even as I watched them transform, only to join in and have it do nothing. Even when half the class laughed at me and the other half looked on in pity.

I didn't care.

Even when Shikimaru came in one day and muttered that his father had _finally _started teaching him the family techniques. Shadows? I had been amazed. More so even, when Choji declared he had mastered a move he called the _meatball tank Jutsu_. Well, I hadn't been amazed until he demonstrated it.

The tree didn't stand a chance.

Still, I didn't care.

When winter came that year, and I watched them shudder into their thick jackets when the cool wind passed by, I would gather my chakra against my skin, and I was warm. Toasty even.

I had smiled.

It was an effort born of much hard work.

Each day I had twisted my chakra until it felt like thousands as strings intertwined. It sung like a harp to me.

It had been difficult.

_Hard work._

I had made something _special._

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"What do you mean he'll never use Jutsu!"_

_The man stared at her condescendingly. The veins around his eyes flared. "His chakra is inert. I've watched him use seals. Nothing." He didn't glance back at me like I expected. I released my fingers from the _ram _seal and realized, that he didn't need to look to see me. It may be useful being a Hyuuga, but at the moment it made him seem like a bastard. Though, from what I'd gathered while watching him, I doubted it would be a far stretch from the truth._

_"His chakra refuses to mold correctly. If at all. If he's lucky, he'll eventually be able to dispel genjutsu, or maybe control his chakra enough so that he won't stand out like a beacon to any ninja with half-decent chakra detection skills."_

_Kiyoko looked back at me sadly. something unreadable in her eyes._

_From the way her mouth twitched, it told me she was upset._

_I walked over to her and took one of her hands. She looked down, and smiled._

_"Lets go get something to eat, okay? Something a bit nicer than normal for my favourite little helper." Her smile doesn't deceive me. "...I heard of this great restaurant today..." She whispers. I barely hear her, I smile anyway. This is something I've gotten over a while ago._

_I let her lead me out of the chakra-specialist's office. Halfway to the door, my hand extends, hidden, into a half-tiger sign, and my chakra begins a melody._

_We never saw the man suddenly flinch and turn, his eyes on us, on me, for real this time._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A dream._

Of a memory.

It doesn't faze me. Just like then, it was one of the things I got over a long time ago.

Still, it had managed to wake me. That was surprising.

The not quiet enough snoring from the room adjacent distracts me for a moment. It's no louder than the rest, but strangely noticeable, to me at least. I sigh, and turn over in my bed. The covers are strangely thin for a night this early in spring.

It doesn't bother me. I just form a seal, and wrap a layer of chakra over my skin. The sheets are suddenly hot. A sudden wave of exhaustion hits, and my chakra sings me to sleep.

I'm to far gone to hear the snoring in the next room suddenly stop.

A white flame waves, flickering into existence with the grace of a dancer. It grows, expands, spreads.

In my dreams, I beat my fists helplessly again a wall of splintered stone, and gaze between the cracks into darkness, screaming of nightmares.

The flame prances, pirouetting between flesh and a single layer of cotton.

I sleep on.

Soundless.

So dead to the suddenly alive world.

* * *

...It was the day after that dream that I finally break the prison my body had made for me. The next time I wrap myself in Chakra, my skin glows. I extend it further, and white flames linger in my grip. Heatless. It feels like nothing to me except a welcome warmth and the silky feeling of air suddenly rising.

My sleeves don't survive the discovery. That night, I take it further, and I'm suddenly rendered naked.

I'm quite glad I'd waited till I got home. No matter how much I could ignore things, I don't think I could survive wandering through the village naked. I do get thoroughly embarrassed by little Matsune-chan though, and I also lose a book too, one of my favourites.

Kiyoko is torn between upset and relieved. The clothing is replaced silently, and she replaces the book I lost in some strange act of favouritism, or was it celebration? Celebration of... my hard work paying off? Not being walking ninja magnet? I don't know. Perhaps I still am. Almost undoubtedly, on reflection, because I still cannot use Jutsu.

Neither can I figure out what she's upset about.

But I digress.

My mastery of my creation grows. Soon enough, I call it up with close to zero effort. It still requires handseals though.

Every day of failing was worth seeing Iruka's face when I'm suddenly holding two balls of flame in class.

The elation lasts only as long as the five seconds it takes before the fire alarm goes off, and we are all showered in water.

I get a stern telling off, perhaps more than it needed to be, but it wasn't my fault I couldn't stop grinning.

As the days go on, and we are reminded more and more often of the final exam. We are also encouraged to use Jutsu more and more often.

Sasuke does the best. No surprise. He is the first to perfect the transformation Jutsu. A week later, he produces seven clones. Seven!

Shikimaru meets the minimum expectation every time. no more, no less.

Choji does better than Shikimaru. But he struggles. I give him an approving pat on the back every time. He smiles, he offers me some dango.

Even the girls meet the expectations.

I laugh when Kiba ends up with two dead clones, and I laugh very mockingly. He gives me the finger. Iruka scolds, I smile.

Naruto and I are the only ones who can't produce clones. But I'm the only one who can't transform. Sure, not everyone gets the details right, and more than a few come out ugly as half-naked old men, but they manage something.

I do try. I burst into flame.

I save my clothes. I make a visit to the bathroom to replace them so the classroom won't smell like ash for the rest of the day. My underwear needed replacing completely, but nobody needs to know that. However, I didn't think to bring spare shoes, and I walk around barefoot for several days because the rubber melted into the floor.

Kiba finally gets me back for mocking him. I dig in and bear it when he insults me for two days straight.

The day of the final exam draws ever closer.

* * *

"Hikari Nanashi!"

I flicked my gaze up. My back shifted, and I pushed backward against the rough concrete wall of the academy building. I've sat there, in that same spot, so often that the little pointed spars of concrete don't bother me anymore.

When I leave the academy, I would go far enough to say that I would miss the familiar discomfort.

I wander over to the teacher's side and take note of what I'm feeling. A slight north-eastern wind. My hand shifted slightly. The ground is hard. I alter my balance against it as I prepare my shot. Mizuki-sensei smiles encouragingly above his clipboard. He fingers a pen lightly. Red. It's to mark where I fail. As I weigh the kunai against my arm, my wrist tingled.

Quivering.

Muscles twitched in anticipation...

...and they exploded outwards.

The kunai hits the middle of the target board. The wood creaks under the punishment of the weighted knife driving deep. A moment later, it splinters more as one, two, three shuriken flank it.

I reached for two more handfuls of metal, and a moment later another target board groaned protestingly.

Mizuki made a mark on his board. "That's enough." He smiled slightly, then flicked a finger to a patch of dirt, once grass, that had been cleared and flattened to make room for matches. Iruka was standing there, watching as two children brawl in a slightly organised fashion. Taijutsu demonstrations, in short.

There was a line, but I didn't have to wait long.

_Lucky..._

And I was paired with Shikimaru.

The lazy genius (not that I knew then -the genius part, I was well assured he was lazy) faced off on the other side of our little circle.

The shadow user looked apathetic. His hands were only half-raised, as if he couldn't be bothered raising them any further. His shoulders slumped slightly.

I, on the other hand, raised my left hand up to neck height, the fist half-closed. My right arm angled at my side. The hand was open, all the muscles loose. The perfect position to be able to draw or a weapon or counter a second attacker. In this fight, I would need neither, but the academy standard was all I knew, and it would do me more harm than good to attempt to compensate for it now. Finally, my legs were spread, holding my balance.

"Four rules." Iruka announced, looking at us both in turn. "One: You stop if someone is knocked out of the ring. Two: If someone is knocked unconsious, the match is over."

He took a breath. "Three: No chakra or weapon use."

I grinned at that. I had an advantage. Shikimaru always used his techniques. Failing that, he would use chakra to augment his speed. I could do neither in the first place. I was accustomed to that. He was not.

"Four:" He looked serious at this. "I make the rules, and I say when it's over..." he turned a hard glare on us. "...it's over, do you understand."

It wasn't a question.

I nodded, returning my gaze to my partner.

The shadow user nodded lazily.

Iruka raised the clipboard he'd been holding the whole time. "Begin."

There was a half-second pause as I studied Shikimaru's defences. I found them lacking.

My muscles tensed, and I leapt forward with a spinning kick. He ducked, letting it pass harmlessly over his head. I came out of the spin quickly, thrusting forward with the other leg.

He leapt to the side, completely out of reach.

I breathed.

I glared.

He made it look easy.

He raised his arms to the same half-height.

I darted to the side, then back, trying to confuse him. Hopefully, it would allow me to bypass his defences.

It didn't. As my left fist approached, he leaned sideways out of its path, then backwards completely as my right arm struck and found nothing but air.

He grinned slightly as his hands flicked behind him, and he pushed, sliding quickly under my legs in a path of dust.

I cursed silently as I darted around, only to find him standing at the other circle edge, his hands still at half-height.

That had NOT been the academy standard Taijutsu. I had assumed it was just laziness ruining his form. My arrogance was perfectly happy to leave it at that. But no, again I cursed, this time for my overconfidence.

I had no idea how to get past it.

Iruka looked on, slightly amused.

I thought.

I replayed the fight so far in my head.

Shikumaru stayed silent, loose but poised.

I charged.

I feinted my left fist forward, canceling it when he began to sidestep. My legs relaxed, and my right arm shot in a curve, my hand closed around his ankle. His eyes widened as I pulled, ruining his already precarious balance. He his the ground hard, and I shot my leg out to pause right before his face.

"Stop."

I froze. Shikimaru slumped, in true style.

His leg fell, and he took the offered hand.

I pulled him to his feet. Grinning.

He smirked.

Iruka smiled. "Nicely done, both of you." He turned to Shikimaru, his expression curious. "Interesting style. Based entirely upon evasion, requiring a certain degree of flexibility and agility. But I'm betting that it aims on keeping the hands free for Jutsu use." He raised an quizzical eyebrow. "Am I right?"

The lazy genius nodded, still grinning. "My dad taught it to me. Normally, we can attack their vital points with weapons when we dodge, or use the moment to catch them in out _shadow possession _jutsu."

I winced. Had that been a real battle, I would have been utterly destroyed.

Iruka turned to me. "A solid display of _konoha gekken_, Hideki. A little ungainly on the approach. Improvising in a throw was impressive. It's unfortunate you didn't get it in before he could have had you."

The scarred teacher shrugged. "Perhaps we should run sparring sessions more often in basic training..." He paused, then laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. The written exam is in an hour. After that there is the Jutsu practical. I suggest you rest up."

He waved us off, clearing the space for the next group of students. Shikimaru immediately went for the nearest shady tree. I hesitated for a moment, then went and collected my bag and joined him.

The boy gave no sign of acknowledgment as I leant against the tree. He had already lain on his back, and was watching the clouds through the gaps in the branches.

Nonchalantly, I collected collected a book from my bag and began studying for the exam.

...I paused.

I looked down at the boy lying down, his eyes awake like they never were in class.

My mouth opened-

"You want some help with that?" The lazy genius asked.

His head rolled slightly to the side, awaiting my answer.

...I gaped momentarily... "...Err... yes please."

He grunted. "Give it here."

I did.

He shut the book, and flicked it up to look at the cover.

_"A begginers guide to chakra theory..." _he muttered, dropping the book rather unceremoniously by his side.

A beat.

...He sighed, deliberately not looking over as he continued watching clouds. "What is chakra?"

My surprise at this was palpable. It even seemed to add a thickness to the air.

There was a moment of silence before I stuttered my reply."Ch-chakra is the combination of physical and s-spiritual energies."

Another beat.

Another sigh. "...Do you want the whole answer?"

"...Err..."

"The first part was true. ...But you missed the proper definition. It is the product of physical and spiritual energies, and the will to control them." He paused. "I suppose I shouldn't add the bit about handseals? Hrmph, troublesome."

I wouldn't realise it right then, but I had made a friend in Shikimaru after all.

And as the hour continued, and he quipped me with perfectly recited facts despite the book still laying shut beside him, a few facts became a little less transparent.

And then the test came, and all of a sudden I did better than I ever had before.

Our final exam, and the only thing left was the Jutsu demonstration.

I should've been anxious.

I wasn't then I guess, not until they called my name from the room over and the book I had held fell from my hands.

It had been the story of a crippled man, trying to be normal.

The pictures in the book fluttered noiselessly on the desk as I entered the room, already expecting the worst.

* * *

"No Jutsu." Iruka looked remorseful. I winced.

"And limited charka control." Mizuki-sensei added, flipping through the file he held before him. It eventually swung to a close, and I could see my name on the front. "The Hyuuga rarely turn to medicine. But when they do, their results are unquestionable."

Iruka really was remorseful this time.

"But," Mizuki added, good grades on the test, a proficient taijutsu user, for a genin, and excellent weapon use."

I looked up hopefully.

The silver haired chunin smiled.

Iruka frowned sadly. "We can't let him pass. All the other students managed at least three clones. How do we explain that? It would be unfair to everyone else."

"It's not his fault Iruka." Mizuki argued. "You've read the report, same as I have."

"Yes, but letting a student who can't even defend himself through? There's a reason we teach mostly defensive techniques in the academy. He won't have the _substitution _Jutsu_,_ or the _clone _Jutsu. He would never be able to go on infiltration missions, just because he can't use the _transformation _Jutsu either. We can't let someone like that out, like a pig to slaughter."

I didn't even think to mention that other student. The one who had no Jutsu. I just breathed, hyperventilated. I drew on my inner flame and strung it's cords. Flame flashed in my hands momentarily, and I felt calmer.

Mizuki looked up, his eyes reflecting the light of the flame, and raised an eyebrow. "I thought he had no Justu?"

Iruka paused. "...He doesn't... that's something else."

The silver haired teacher looked perplexed.

"As far as I've guessed, it's part of the reason he can't use Jutsu. It may be a bloodline. I've never heard of anyone else having it though, at least not off hand. He can create little flames from nowhere with a handsign to focus."

I looked up, no longer breathing heavy, but lungs hitched in surprise. I'd never known he'd watched me that much.

"...But, because of whatever this ability gives him, he can't use Jutsu." Iruka sighed. "And it's why I can't pass him."

Mizuki's face became one of interest this time. "A bloodline? Well, I think we've got to pass him now. Maybe he'll be able to do more." The man smirked. "Besides, I think that even that little flame might have some combat capabilities, even some _defensive _ones." He added the last bit a little mockingly.

Iruka paused this time, seeming to think. "...Well... now that you mention it, he did completely cover himself in it one time..."

The other grinned mockingly once more.

"But only just!" Iruka turned, half scowling, half smiling.

My face stretched in awe... hoping... hoping...

A beat.

The two teachers looked at me, thinking, internally debating.

Another moment of thought.

I waited and wished.

The scarred man held up a black forehead protector. "You pass."

I almost cried.

"From this day forward, you're a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves."

My eyes still leaked a drop of happiness.

Iruka sighed. The forehead protector he held reflected sunlight as it suddenly leaked through the window. "Well come get it already!"


	4. Ninja of the leaf

Well, looks like I'm stuck in canon storyline stuff for a while. Phenominal, no? Hmm, I'll try to keep it to only a chapter or two.

Besides, there are little bits everywhere. Perhaps you'll begin to further understand Hikari's mindscape, just before I tear a little bit more away. Also, we get to see how his presence begins to change things. Not much, so far, but it's what you get for now.

Meanwhile, I shall go back to struggling with the next chapter, shall I?

* * *

---

* * *

"This is it. From this day forward, you're all ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."

Iruka smiles, surveying his students. A pang of regret weals through him. He's taught them four three years. Watched them... helped them, grow. He'd seen their trials and tribulations, and so help him if he's a little bit sentimental in knowing he may never see some of them again. But still, he puts on the strong face, the happy face, instead of the sad one, and pushes out one last breath of encouragement.

"Make us _proud."_

And they smile too, unwillingly or not. Shikimaru, who was not even resting his head. Kiba grins, the puppy residing in the hood of his jacket reaches up and makes a small _yip _of happiness. Ino smirks, leering. Sakura does much the same, but for a moment, the two girls meet each-others eyes, and they look away, suddenly and irrevocably missing an old solidity. Choji smiles and adds a lemon drop to his mouth. It's hilarious to look at, half smiling with his cheeks contorted inwards by the sour sweet. Shino gives no other sign away, but his cheeks flush, hidden. Hinata wears a shy smile... but inside she glows as she re-wraps the forehead protector around her neck, and those who look and look again see it. Even Sasuke, dark brooding Sasuke, has a slight curve to his lips as his fingers fold below his eyes.

As the melodrama wells up more within him, Iruka looks around and catches sight of a white flame that flashes into existence. The boy, Hikari, smiles as the flames dance across his fingers, leaving the engraved metal plate untouched, and vanish into whatever void they had come from.

The sight does nothing to reassure him as he looks around the room, the empty seat a stab at his soul.

...And he wonders what will happen to the boy he cared for the most.

* * *

The cramped bustle of people was surprisingly welcome for most.

Parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents and all kinds of wellwishers make a crowd for the new genin to drown themselves in. Forehead protecters are everywhere, glinting like a hundred little mirrors. I lean against a tree, and watch as one boy get scooped up by his mountain of a father.

In silence.

Parents everywhere. I learn, suddenly, what Choji's and Shikimaru's and Kiba's and Sakura's and so many other of my _comrades_ parents look like.

...And I watch as Sasuke vanishes from the clearing. Alone and unheard. Hinata is there a moment, then she is not. The air of unhappiness left in her wake is missed by all but two.

_"Great job!! That's my son!!"_

_"Now you're a man!!"_

_"I'm so proud of you!! I'm going to make you your favourite dinner."_

I listen...

In silence... and in stillness.

_"Hey, that kid..."_

_"Yeah, that's 'the' kid. And he's the only one that failed."_

I stopped being still, the strange conundrum that was, and looked up. Two women looked out beyond the crowd.

_"Well, that's good."_

_"We can't have him becoming a shinobi."_

I moved, following their gaze till I saw a blonde, spiky haired boy out on the lone swing. I watched, again in the deafening silence as he strapped a pair of goggles to his forehead.

_"Since he is...-"_

_"-Hey, we can't talk about that."_

A family weaved their way through the crowd, blocking my vision for a prolonged moment.

By the time they were gone, so was Naruto.

And I, I realised I had a _home _of my own to go to, and thought of those strange words no more.

* * *

"You passed! You passed!"

I grinned at Matsune. "You expected anything else?"

The girl's green eyes smiled at me beneath her long black bangs. "Nup, no way 'Kari-nii-chan!" I laughed, sweeping the five year old into my arms, both laughing the while as I sat on my bed and pretended to give her a noogie. She wriggled out with a giggle and an exaggerated pout. At the edge of my vision, I was just aware of a few other children looked at us with a level of amusement. Most looked at me with contempt. The same looks I'd gotten for the last three years.

I didn't care. I was far too used to it.

"So... what's this I hear about you failing?"

I frowned.

I turned.

The grin came back.

"Aww, that's mean Kiyoko-kaa-san!" I too stuck my lip out, pouting. It lasted only the two seconds until my grin returned full force.

She wandered across the room and flicked my forehead. I didn't feel it beneath the metal.

"Yep, I reckon it looks real, don't you Matsune-chan?"

"Yep, yep!" The girl replied eagerly.

Kiyoko giggled softly. "Well, I guess Hikari might actually have passed," she said slowly, wording it for the benefit of the girl at both of our feet, "instead of using one of his little ninja tricks to fool us... but how would we know, hmm Matsune?"

"Nii-chan wuldn, woult, wouldn't fool us!" Stuttered the girl protestingly.

"See, she has faith in me." I added, scooping her up again. "You get a hug, yeah?"

"Yay!" Matsune jumped into my embrace.

Kiyoko giggled again and ruffled our hair one at a time. Mine didn't budge an inch from it's confines against the plated bandanna.

"So what now little ninja?"

I mulled over the thought for a moment.

"Well, we go back tomorrow to be assigned to a Jounin-sensei. And then we get missions to complete!"

"Ugh, sounds nasty. Ninja have to go all over the place. Days of travel, sleeping in the wilderness..." She shivered in revulsion. "I can't imagine getting all cold and dirty like that every other day."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, dirty then." She brushed a hand through her long brown hair, re-securing the ponytail it was always in. "No showers in the wilderness either..." She turned a steely glare to Matsune. "Speaking of which, it's time for yours."

The little girl eeped and vanished as fast as I could follow... completely in the opposite direction of the showers.

Kiyoko sighed. "Knew I should have grabbed her when I had the chance..." Another sigh. "It's gonna be hell chasing her down." She added quietly.

I laughed. "She'll be around for dinner, just stalk wherever she sits."

She raised an eyebrow. "And miss out on food too? I know you children like to think so, but we're not indestructible. We need food too."

"I never said that!"

"Doesn't mean you don't say it, even if you don't say it about me." She poked me in the chest this time. It was just enough force to make me fall back against me mattress. "'...Because you suck up and stay on my good side."

I grinned. "You have a good side?"

She leveled a her patented steely glare at me. "Hrmph, just for that, you don't get your gift till tomorrow."

I laughed airily. "I get gifts now?"

Kiyoko grinned. "Your mysterious benefactor has sent another one. Probably ninja tools, or some cool advice or something." She paused long enough for me to give her a withering glare. "But you'll have to wait till tomorrow now, won't you?" She laughed and wandered away.

"Hey, you can't keep my mail from me!"

Just before she left the room, she glanced back and laughed. "Yes I can."

I cursed, and a boy across the room laughed.

_Dinner, sleep, then tomorrow._

The day couldn't come fast enough.

And while I slept through the night, ninja all over the village fell to a panic.

Just for a night.

...But that's a different story.

* * *

The noise in the room was measured, only what was needed was spoken, but for this man, it made it all the more deafening.

"As you have all no doubt noticed," the man said gruffly, surveying the Jounin before him, "we have an issue."

"How did this happen?" Called a man from across the room. "It is my understanding that we normally control the amount of passing Genin to prevent issues like this. Am I mistaken?"

"No you're not." Added a red eyed woman. She flicked her tangled hair airily. "Groups of three Genin and one Jounin teacher, that's the rule. Take the ones who failed the secondary examination last year who still want to get a teacher and use them to make up the rest." She turned her crimson gaze to the first man, who looked at her momentarily from beneath the wide brimmed hat of office he was currently using to shield his eyes from the dawn sunlight.

The third Hokage grimaced. "We had enough teachers available to allow for twenty-seven passing students. Co-incidentally, we had twenty-eight attempting to Genin exam." He flicked a hand over to a man standing just a few feet away. The only Chuunin in the room. A few gazes of the people that now turned noticed the abscense of his forehead protector as they met the man's eyes. "If you would, Iruka."

The scarred man cleared his throat slightly. "We had a fairly accomplished group this year. The way things were, I expected to fail one, perhaps two, and possibly leave a Jounin-sensei with a just two students, provided all of the spare Genin returned. They have. Yesterday, I failed only one of them, Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a momentary stillness in the room. Iruka continued despite it however. "The other student I expected to fail argued his point, and Mizuki-sensei convinced me to pass him." He took a breath before continuing, and looked up proudly. "But amongst the events of last night, Naruto proved to have skills that undermined his exam results. So I passed him as well."

There was a grumble about the room for a moment, but it was quickly silenced in the presence of the hokage.

Sarutobi sighed. "And now we have one student too many."

"Can't we just delay someone a year?" The man chews on an unlit cigarette as he speaks. "Convince one of the returning Genin that it'd be better to practice for another year?"

"No." Another man says. The man wears a mask. Only now does he speak, or even look up from the orange book he's been hidden behind the whole time. "It wouldn't be fair to anyone. We'll have to make a five man team. A bit unorthodox, I know. But it's the simplest answer. Besides," He doesn't look up for this part. "What's to say that the team will even pass?"

"He's right." Sarutobi said. "Iruka, if you would please hand out the student files now."

* * *

"So where's my present, huh, huh, huh!"

Kiyoko blinked tiredly and covered my face with a hand. "Shush you. You aren't going to win any favours by waking me at the asscrack of dawn."

And now I knew where I got the other half of my vocabulary from.

"It isn't," I grouched in reply. "It's quarter past eight. I've been trying to wake you for the last fifteen minutes, 'cus I have to be there in fifteen from **_now. _**So, it's probably helpful if I'm not late to meet the teacher I'll have from now until you're an even older lady who likes to sleep in till kami knows when..."

She threw a pillow at me. As it turns out, she has a decent pitching arm.

"I'm not old dammit. I'm twenty-five. Not even middle age. Not even close!" She grumbled, reaching under her bed to retrieve a package. It was mono-colour black. It didn't look anything like a present.

"Not even some ribbon?" I joked. I'd never unwrapped anything before.

"Hah, there wouldn't have been any left." She laughed. "I kind of peeked."

I mock-glared at her. "Have you no privacy?"

"I've spent years bathing little children because they're too young to do it themselves. So, no, no sense of the notion whatsoever." Kiyoko grinned. "Oh, and close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." She replied. "The next bit is a surprise."

"And it says that somewhere?"

Kiyoko giggled, it made her seem several years younger than she was. That said, she was naturally young in appearance. She always seemed a paragon of adult youth. "Nope. this is all me. So shut your eyes already!"

I pouted.

I sighed.

I complied.

A moment later, I felt hands at the back of my head. A moment later, my forehead protector was snatched away.

"Hey!" I managed to keep my eyes closed, but I still reached blindly for my hard-worked-for village symbol.

"_Patience. _Wait a second, will ya?" There was a rustle of cloth. A moment later, Kiyoko tied the bandanna back around my head. It felt... different somehow. Heavier if only just.

I opened my eyes.

"See, not so bad." She smiled. "It looks good! Kinda wish I had a mirror."

My fingers slid against the cloth of the forehead protector. It _felt _different even. Slightly cold, however much of the feeling I could still sense without automatically warming myself. "What does it look like?"

She grinned. "Well, why don't you check the rest of it first?" She reached into the momentarily forgotten box and pulled out something. Then another something. Then a third. She unfolded them, and suddenly I was looking at an outfit. The outfit was emerald green, slightly brighter and more leaf-coloured than the vests I had seen most adult ninja wear. There were streaks of black covering it throughout in an artistic pattern, swirling and shifting to grey and then white at the end of the arms and legs. There was a pouch for weapons, soft leather, and a belt of the some semi-solidified black material.

I felt in awe. I'd never worn anything more expensive than second-hand cloth. The t-shirt and pants I was wearing were slightly old, but still reasonably good looking. They were the best I had and I'd been hoping to make a good impression on my teacher. Now they felt like rags.

Kiyoko picked up the pants and tossed it to me. I caught it easily, and then my arm sagged slightly. It was _heavy. _Not really heavy, but way more than it should.

"Not bad huh? I feel a little jealous knowing someone's willing to spend a fortune on you."

I looked at her. Sure, this would be a bit expensive, but...

She read the look easily. "...It's not as tough as some... but that's mesh armor kiddo. It'll protect you from a few good cuts, that's for sure." Kiyoko tossed another piece, grinning all the while. My arms became even heavier. "But that's not the bit you'll like." She flicked her hand, and I noticed she held a creased note in her grasp. "Flame retardant. It won't burn. Won't even get hot, just lets the heat through. Now, _that's _expensive."

I was stunned. Who would spend this much on me? I barely even knew any adults. I had no family. I was an _orphan _dammit!

Once again Kiyoko translated my thoughts. "The note isn't marked."

A beat.

"...You're gonna be late you know. Go change, and get going!"

She passed the rest of the clothing, (my arms sagged some more) and pushed me out of the room. Moments later I heard the telltale screech of a metal bedhead groaning against the woman who just forcefully went back to sleep.

And I got changed and left, wondering all the way.

* * *

"I'll take Sasuke Uchiha."

There was no argument. Prodigy or not, nobody was more suited to teaching the Uchiha than Kakashi Hatake.

"...I'll take Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi."

There was a pause. "Making another generation of the _Ino-Shika-Cho _trio are you, Asuma? You've got your work cut out for you."

Asuma laughed gruffly, spinning the unlit cigarette in his mouth as he did so. "Not really. You read the file? They already know the first few family techniques. All I've got to do is give them direction and make them into a team. Shouldn't be all that hard."

A beat.

There was a moment of pause as the red-eyed woman in the group stepped up.

"...I'd like to take Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and ...Hikari Nanashi."

There was a longer moment of pause this time.

"Interesting choices Kurenai." muttered Sarutobi. It was more than loud enough for everyone to hear. "As I recall, your speciality is genjutsu focusing on stealth and detection. I can understand the Hyuuga, for her eyes, and the Aburame, for their assorted similar techniques. But Hikari?" The man produced a set of files. "He has no stealth techniques, if I recall. Not even the ability to use Jutsu. He would weigh down the team's capabilities, at the very least. Kiba of the Inuzuka clan would be a much better choice."

The third Hokage looked at her curiously. "So why him?"

Kurenai fidgeted, but said nothing.

The man sighed. "We can't let personal reasons get in the way of our choices. At least not now."

A beat.

"...Of course Hokage-sama. ...I will take Kiba Inuzuka as the third."

"But who's gonna lead the five man team?" A Jounin wondered aloud.

* * *

Some actually had second looks as I entered the classroom. Double-takes of some people looking, pausing, and looking again.

I hadn't seen a mirror yet, but maybe I _did _look good.

Or at least so weird that people couldn't look away.

After sitting down though, I did pull out a kunai and use whatever was left of the reflective surface as a mirror. As far as I could tell, the cloth on my headband was the same colour as much of my clothing, an emerald green.

I did feel heavier, that was undoubtable. But it was comfortable. There was some stretch in the clothing I had yet to use, true, but it form-fit me perfectely. I actually stopped half way in the middle of the village for a whole minute wondering how they had gotten my measurements.

And despite the fact it fit so closely, there was a lot of give in the joints. I could stretch however I wanted and not be hindered even slightly in neither the full length legs and sleeves. There was even a jacket I hadn't noticed beforehand. It currently lay open as the only loose bit part of the clothing, exposing the strip of black that was my shirt. Fingerless black gloves and the standard looking (but not weighing) shinobi sandals finished off the ensemble.

It was nice, really nice.

Hell, I felt royal.

But that didn't stop me from turning away from one of the girls that was still eyeing me curiously, and pulling out a book. I _was _behind on my own personal quota after all.

* * *

"I'll take Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a pause about the room. He was one of the few left to be picked. If not for what most would expect, most teachers had been deterred enough by his pranking habits and lacklustre nature. Still, that didn't stop a few from eyeing Kakashi curiously.

"I took the best, now I have to take the worst." He replied monotonely, flipping another page in his little orange book.

"I'll take the Benichu kid. Maybe I can put some direction into her." A woman said drearily. "Though probably not."

"Picked too many good ones at the start Setsuna?" Kakashi drawled. The woman scowled at him. "Well, I'll take Sakura Haruno. She's about middle, yes?"

Iruka fidgeted. "Well, she was really high in the tests, but her physicals were bad. She's actually a bit above average in the end."

"Hmm, well, _lucky_ me then."

Sarutobi sighed. Only one left.

Nobody wanted the kid with no Jutsu.

Nobody wanted Hikari.

* * *

"Beginning today you are all real ninja." Iruka looked at us all seriously. "But you are still rookie Genin. The hard part has just started. Now... you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we'll be creating three man teams. And each team will have a Jounin-sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

A moment of pause. "We tried to balance out each team's strength."

There was a roar of disapproval.

Iruka ignored it. "Team one is still in circulation from last year, so team two is..."

...

...

...

"Team seven is Sakura Haruno,-

The girl looked barely seemed to hear as she looked over at Sasuke hopefully.

"-Naruto Uzumaki,-

And suddenly her head looked like it weighed one hundred pounds as Naruto jumped up in glee.

It was pretty amusing to watch...

"-Sasuke Uchiha-"

...And then the roles were reversed between the two. There was only two cries of horror left though, most of the girls had already gotten it out of their system.

Sasuke didn't move an inch.

"-and Hikari Nanashi."

I blinked.

A ripple went through the class.

That couldn't be right, he had said three man teams... didn't he? Everyone else had been...

"Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka."

Iruka continued like there was nothing wrong.

* * *

"Last but not least..." Sarutobi mused, leading them from the residential district.

"So where's his house anyway?" asked Kakashi.

"Heh, he doesn't have one."

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow, and then a little more as the Hokage led him through the gates of the village orphanage.

"He's an orphan? It's not unusual, but... they don't get into the ninja accademy often. There's not much of a tuition fee, but it's enough to stop people from choosing it on whim..."

"Naruto was sponsored by me so he could protect himself. Sasuke already had a measure of chakra control before the academy, and got through easily without even considering the fact that he's inherited the wealth of an entire clan."

"...Hikari... he was sponsored by someone else. Your team is full of children without parents."

Kakashi fixed an eye on him.

"They asked for privacy Kakashi." Sarutobi said simply. "After helping someone for no reason at all, I feel compelled enough to keep their secrets."

The copy-nin nodded as the continued through the orphanage. A matron started as she saw them, but the old man waved her off as they continued their passage.

"Why are you showing me all this Sarutobi-sama?"

The old man gestured to a bunk with a little chest resting in front. "The same reason I show you every year. So when you give them the bell test tomorrow, like always, that you'll understand what events have led them to their decisions, and hopefully let someone in to the chained heart of yours."

They rounded several corners, getting deeper and deeper into the building, and not once did Kakashi say a word.

"H'kage-sama?" A little girl enquired from where she had taken position on the Hikari's bunk. "Wt'cha doing here?"

The Hokage smiled.

* * *

We were given a break until the afternoon. Time to meet our teammates and hopefully get more used to them than we have in the last _three years_.

I had an annoying girl, an even more annoying _boy, _and another boy with half the emotional capacity of a stone gargoyle on my team.

I didn't feel at all compelled to get to know them better.

There were a great few I would have been less annoyed with. Less than that, a few who I would have enjoyed spending kami only knows how many years with. But not these three. I desperately hoped that the teacher would make up the loss.

Soon enough, we were back in that classroom. I watched as teachers came in, calling for their repective teams. I didn't recognize and of them...

...yet.

"Hey, Kurenai-obasan!"

The woman was momentarily startled. She looked up to me and waved, before announcing that she was looking for team eight.

_Damn._

It would have been great to have an awesome lady like her as the teacher.

The students disappeared one group after another. Soon enough, were were the only four left.

A while passed, and even Iruka left, saying he had places to be.

_Great. _My thoughts were acidly sarcastic. I had an annoying girl, an even more annoying _boy, _another boy with half the emotional capacity of a stone gargoyle on my team, _and _a teacher who has no concept of time.

Friggin' joy.

* * *

...Shall I skip explaining this bit? Why not.

Long story short, one petty prank down and soon enough we ended up on the roof, in front of a teacher that looked about as apathetic as he acted.

He talked though, so that at least gave him a point up on the Uchiha.

"Ok... lets begin with some introductions."

"What do you want to know?" Asked Sakura.

The man seemed to think for a second. "How about... your likes, dislikes..." He almost yawned. "Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Called Naruto.

"Yeah... you look suspicious..." muttered Sakura. I snickered.

"Ohh...... Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm... well, I have lots of hobbies..."

"So... All we learned... was his name?" Sakura grumbled.

"Now, it's your turn, from left to right."

"Me!!! Me!!!" Naruto was on the far right. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Cup Ramen!"

Yes, that was capitalised.

"What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook."

...I might actually have to try ramen sometime. If he thought it was this good...

"My dream... is to surpass the Hokage!!! And then... have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!!"

I paused at this. I remembered yesterday.

The thought left my mind as Naruto continued speaking.

"Hobbies... Pranks, I guess."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Instantly, a dark feeling appeared laced the air around us.

"There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The ressurection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

"Wow, the statue does speak." I added. The dark feeling popped.

Naruto laughed. Sakura glared. Sasuke brooded. Kakashi did whatever the hell you call whatever he'd been doing the whole time.

"Ok. How about the girl this time?"

She smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is..." A glance to the side. ...A blush. "Well... the person I like is..." A nearly silent squeal.

"Umm... Should I say my dream for the future...? _Oh my!!!"_

"So you want to to jump him. Marvelous." I added. Naruto suppressed a laugh unwillingly.

"... ..." Kakashi breathed.

"The thing I dislike... is Naruto."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The scream went on for several seconds afterward in his expression. I laughed this time.

"My hobby is reading books."

I raised an eyebrow at that. I'd never seen her read anything except when we had to.

"Last one. The brown haired kid."

I took a breath. "My name is Hikari Nanashi. I like a lot of things." _Kiyoko-kaa-san, Matsune-chan, Kurenai-obasan and reading books. _"I dislike a few things." _Squealing girls. Loudmouths. People who think they're too high up to talk to people. Time wasters._ "I haven't really thought of the future much." _True. ...Ninja, I guess? _"There are a couple of hobbies I enjoy doing." _Reading, hanging out with the people I like and playing with fire. My fire, but still_... "Umm, is that all sensei?"

Sakura smirked inwardly. Naruto hid nothing.

"Hmm, well, I don't know if I understand enough about you." The man drawled.

"Well, how about this, you offer up something I'll do the same. Okay sensei?"

He shrugged. "Pass."

_Dammit._

"Ok!! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Yay!!" Naruto yelled. I held my ears. "What kinds of duties!!!! Duties!! Duties!!"

Kakashi looked dull. "First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What?!! What?!! What?!!" Called Naruto, Sakura and I.

"Survival training." Replied the copy-nin simply.

"Survival training?" Naruto asked perplexedly.

"... ..." Sasuke was silent.

I was confused.

"Why is our duty training?" Sakura asked curiously. "We did enough training at the ninja academy."

Kakashi seemed to smile beneath his mask. "I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Then! Then! What is it?!!" Asked Naruto.

"... ..." Kakashi laughed softly.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Inquired Sakura.

"No... Well... It's just that..." He looked more amused than ever. "When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip."

"Flip? Ha?" Naruto's face was blank.

Kakashi rested his chin in a palm. Of the twenty-eight graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will get sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a sixty-six percent failure rate. Or, sixty-nine percent, as it would have it."

Sasuke caught the implication and frowned.

I grimaced.

Naruto face-vaulted.

Sakura looked like she had eaten a rotten egg.

"Heh, I told you you'd flip."

* * *

---

* * *

Well, there you go. Er... anyone feel like reviewing? Minus _Copper Clouds _and _uniFsky, _who are both awesome. Oh, and story alerts! Come on, you know you want to know about this the moment it comes out!

-Fallen Dragonfly


	5. Sparks

Well, here comes the fun part. Fighting scenes. It has occurred to me that these are either rather sucky or perfectly fine. Feel free to give advice regarding. Oh, and I use the excuse, or at least part of, that I have to closely mirror canon for some of those scenes, so if you don't like it, it's not my fault past any translation errors.

...Okay, and an amendment, having just finished, I admit to liking what I've done. Fight scene or no. The end does seem unfortunately rushed, and maybe it's something I'll alter eventually, but it's canon, so meh, that's my reason.

Oh, and just so you know. I almost never use multiple exclamations or question marks, like !!! or ?!!. When I do, it's a far and between thing with lots of meaning. But hey, right now I have to mirror canon... mostly. So when they use original lines, they also use original punctuation. So, don't expect Hikari to sound like them all the time, for one. And don't expect it to last either.

Secondly, a note. In the notes of people who really deserve extra reviews, look up Karma's Web, by the awesome girl that goes by the name of Copper Clouds. Another, I also promote Imprisonment, by uberhaxxor of pwnage, and I suggest that you follow up reading that short story with it's ongoing brother fic, Born again, by the same person, of course. Both writers are very skilled, though I owe much more to Copper Clouds for her infallible advice against my butchery of our language. They both do rare, interesting stories, and deserve more reviews than they have by a great deal. If, by chance you, reader, are reading this amongst many other future chapters, I don't doubt the statement will still stand.

One for me now. I haven't left a note at the bottom, so I say now that I hope everyone sends me reviews! Make me happy! Oh... and story alerts would be awesome too.

* * *

"Hey guys, good morning!!"

**"You're late!!!!"**

I didn't bother looking up to figure out who had yelled, instead focusing on ignoring my pained stomach. But a moment later, Kakashi called for us to follow him.

Where he led us? Well, we ended up in a clearing sandwiched between a stream and a cluster of trees that denoted the beginnings of forest. It was made more interesting by the addition of three waist height wooden stumps and a black stone monument.

Kakashi was emotionless as he retrieved an alarm from his pack and fiddled with it before placing it on the middle stump. "Ok, it's set for noon." He intoned, pulling out two objects from his pocket. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon... ...get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of these stumps but I'll eat right in front of you."

Instantly, all our stomachs whined in protest. Just a foot away, my food called desperate words. I ignored it, or at least tried to.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so two of you will definitely by tied to a stump." He lowered his gaze darkly. "And the people who don't get a bell fail. So at least two of you will be sent back to the academy."

I looked desperately from side to side. Weighing up my chances.

"You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But!!!" Sakura said desperately. "You'll be in danger."

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Naruto laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "We'll kill you!!!"

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest." Kakashi replied in that same monotone. "So ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say...

Naruto flinched. I barely got out of the way in time as he drew a kunai and began to charge the cyclopic ninja.

He didn't even make it two steps.

The copy-nin vanished and...

"Slow down..." Kakashi pressed the Naruto's kunai against the blonde's neck. "I haven't said start yet."

Sakura flinched.

Sasuke sweated.

I stumbled backwards. _"...Unreal..."_

"Well it seems like you're ready to come at me with intent to kill." Kakashi commented. "So you've finally acknowledged me?"

He smirked beneath the mask. "OK, let's get going."

"Ready..."

I tensed.

**"Start!!!!"**

The four vanished. I jumped backwards as far as I could, pushing the limits of how much chakra I could push into my muscles.

I was limited in that regard. For me, it was flame or no flame. I'd only just managed to suppress it enough that I wouldn't just burst alight.

I stepped into the treeline and hid as best I could, the leafy tones of my clothing hopefully helping.

I'd have to wait until Kakashi stepped back into the treeline. I would be pointless to fight in the undergrowth, unless I wanted to start a forest fire. I'd be helpless without that crutch to push my skills, even if had a chance anyway. He was just too _fast._

Sure enough though, the cyclops returned five minutes later.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." He muttered, loud enough for me to hear. He looked from side to side, and I ducked back beneath a branch as he did.

**"Come out and fight me!!!"**

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Naruto declared his challenge.

"I said, fight me!!!"

There was a moment of silence in the clearing. "Umm... You're a little bit off..." Kakashi commented.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!!!" Yelled Naruto, charging the man.

I resisted the urge to beat my head against a tree.

Kakashi reached into a pouch. Naruto skid to a stop.

"Ninja Fighting, lesson #1. Taijutsu." The man commented, staring into the distance. "I'll teach you about it."

I watched in silence. _And yet he was reaching for a weapon?_

...He pulled out a book, and removed the bookmark.

Naruto looked confused.

My face hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kakashi. "Hurry and come at me."

"But... Hey, hey?!! Why do you have a book?"

"Why?" he said, peering down until his nose almost touched the paper. "Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. Against you guys it won't make a difference if I'm reading or sleeping or anything like that."

A beat.

**"I'll beat you to a blood pulp!!!" **Naruto jumped, aiming a fist at his face. Kakashi caught his hand without even looking. The boy switched and swung in a long arc with his leg. The copy-nin just dropped into a crouch, his eyes never leaving the book. The orange clad boy followed up by leaping forward, his fist outstretched.

Kakashi vanished and reappeared behind him.

Yet again, I hadn't even seen him move.

There was a gasp from somewhere to my side as the man pulled his fingers into a familiar handsign.

_Tiger._

I jumped into the clearing blindly, pushing with all my strength.

"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot." Kakashi commented.

**"Naruto, get the hell out of there. He'll kill you!" **I called, pushing my speed as I rushed to intercept what was about to happen.

"Huh?" Naruto turned.

"Too late." Kakashi's single eye gleamed. "Hidden Leaf Ancient TaijutsuSupreme Technique... **1000 Years of Death!!!"**

And so, Naruto got a super-powered ass poke.

A beat.

Naruto landed in the river, still holding his behind.

"You going to do anything there?" Kakashi asked.

I had frozen in place after seeing his _supreme _taijutsu technique.

A beat.

I chuckled breathily.

"Sorry sensei, but I've worked too hard to give up this headband."

I formed the tiger seal. His eye flicked up for half a second.

A moment of chakra song, and I wrapped the humming strings around myself. The air surged as white flames suddenly licked at the entirety of my body.

The grass around me withered and burnt away in a second, and I was very glad for my new clothing.

The man levelled his eye on me.

A moment later, there was a pair of splashes as two shuriken spun from the water.

My eyes widened as they curved toward Kakashi. The man just caught them on his fingers. I took the moment to charge, attacking him with what I knew of the _Konoha Gekken, _trying to induct what I could of the style to compliment my currently flaming body.

Kakashi sidestepped my fist, ducked a kick then parried my second kick before jumping backwards and examining his charred glove.

"Hn. Interesting."

Behind him, the water suddenly upended itself as Naruto, no, eight Narutos leapt from it. The copy-nin turned slightly, keeping his eye on both of us.

"Hah!! My speciality, Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" A Naruto crowed as the eight began to advance. "You better not get careless, there's more than one of me now!!!"

I paused for a moment.

_Clones? Solid clones?_

"Hn. Also interesting. Not just Clone but Shadow Clone, the skill that creates not just an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself." Kakashi intoned, seeming as bored as ever.

I charged him once more, and the Narutos mirrored my approach.

"With your ability, about a minute is probably your limit for this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu."

He turned to the side slightly. _However..._

I leapt, swinging and arcing my flames to strike him.

Kakashi ducked, just in time for another Naruto to appear from hiding and get him from behind, literally. That Naruto clamped his arms around the copy-nin's neck, his legs also wrapping around his chest.

"What? Behind me!"

"Weren't ninja not supposed to get caught from behind?" Naruto grinned furiously. "Right Kakashi-sensei?"

My chest impacted the copy-nin's side in a splash of white flame. He was smashed to the side in an explosion of smoke, just in time for a group of Narutos to impact him in several places.

And there was a very loud and childish cry of pain.

I panted, pausing. The smoke cleared, and a Naruto was on the ground with a smashed lip and a burnt side. I winced as I observed the bright red burn beneath the blackened hole in his clothing.

"You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you!!!" said a Naruto, pointing to another. "You used the transformation Jutsu to transform into me!!"

"No." I sighed wearily. "Replacement... Those hits would have broken a transformation. If you don't believe me, release the Jutsu."

The Narutos panted. There was an explosion of smoke, and suddenly there was only one left.

I winced again, more visibly.

The one left was the one I'd hit.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Naruto's fists impacted the ground as he whined in a miniature tantrum.

"Take it easy idiot! I'm surprised you're not screaming right now." I bent down to examine the burn. "We'll probably have to visit the hospital for that. I'm really sorry."

Naruto just grinned, somehow ignoring the pain. "Nah it's good. We almost got him!"

He put out a hand, and I automatically pulled him up.

He stood easily, and I had to stop my mouth from dropping.

"...You weren't bad Naruto."

The orange clad boy grinned. "Not bad yourself Hikari. I didn't know that those fires you made in class could do more."

I smirked in reply. "It's the first time I've tried."

"Cool." It was a simple reply, but it meant a lot to me.

I turned, looking around the empty battlefield.

A beat.

"It worked out pretty well."

Naruto turned his head slightly. "Hn?"

"Working together."

He gave me a more thoughtful look than I thought was possible for him. "How about you and me work together to get the bells? Better than Sasuke-bastard getting them, that's for sure!"

I grinned. "You've got a deal."

Just then, a scream echoed out through the forest.

Naruto started. "That sounded like Sakura-chan!"

I grimaced. "We better get going."

"...Yeah."

* * *

Our searching cost us, who knows, perhaps half an hour. Despite Naruto's persistence, we never found where Sakura was. He fretted a bit over that. ...I admit, I was a bit worried too. After all, you don't scream like that for nothing. But... Kakashi wouldn't have done anything bad... would he?

I tried not to worry about it as we continued searching for anyone, anything.

Sasuke was probably still hiding, so no surprise.

Kakashi? Well, no luck either. Though, we did find where he trapped.

Neither of us enjoyed hugging trees, though because we were tied to them, it wasn't like we had a choice. It had been tricky getting out with our hands tied up. In the end, I had to burn my way out, stop to put out the fire, and then cut Naruto out of it as well.

We both sighed.

A moment later, a voice wafted through the foliage.

We looked at each other, and then crept forward into the shield of trees. Ahead, we could see a clearing.

"...Well... I will acknowledge that you're different from the other three."

Sasuke scowled. "Bah." He began making handsigns.

He was quick, I couldn't even keep track of his fingers. I only caught the last two. _Horse. ...And tiger. _The rookie of the year reared back, as if taking a large breath...

"What?!!" Kakashi blanched, if only just.

Sasuke's fingers went to his lips, and he breathed. A great plume of fire shot outwards, burning red and yellow and hot white. It enveloped Kakashi... or it would have, if we'd not seen him suddenly sink into the ground as though it was water.

I motioned to Naruto. He shrugged, shaking his head.

_Damn. How are we supposed to get him?_

Sasuke however, just paled as the smoke cleared. His head darted to the side, then above...

"Below you." The ground said.

The earth at his feet split, and a hand darted out, wrapping itself around Sasuke's leg.

"Earth Style, Inner Decapitation Jutsu!!"

The rookie yelled, and he was dragged into the _solid _ground.

Kakashi emerged from the ground lazily. "Ninja Fighting, lesson #3. Ninjutsu. Well... You're already heads above the others in that area."

Sasuke glared, sweating.

I darted behind a tree as the copy-nin turned, walking away from the impounded Genin. From across, Naruto glared at the approaching shadow. I shook my head, and he only just noticed.

A moment later, our sensei vanished in a flurry of leaves.

I released a breath I'd been holding.

Naruto grinned as he stepped out from the treeline. "Heh, how's the bastard feeling?"

Sasuke glowered.

"Looks like you could use a hand." The orange clad boy laughed. "Or two legs."

I snickered.

The Uchiha struggled. He got nowhere.

Naruto and I took places at either side of him. I resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. Naruto had no such restrictions.

"**!!!** His severed head!!"

I jumped.

Sakura suddenly lay passed out at the treeline.

"Wh... what?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"We haven't got much time left." I sighed and began clawing at the dirt around Sasuke's head. The earth, still malleable from the Jutsu that had shaped it, gave way easily. The Uchiha quickly freed his arms, and pulled himself from the ground.

"Hn."

"Quite talkative for someone who only just grew everything below his neck." I commented.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes.

Naruto prodded Sakura's side. She groaned, but didn't wake. Sasuke scowled. I sighed.

"We'll need your help."

The Uchiha turned, his face indecipherable.

"Wh-what!" Naruto yelled, turning around suddenly. "Why do we want his help?!!"

"Because we got our asses kicked... or poked." The choice of words caused Naruto to wince. "We need all the help we can get. We'll just have to figure out the bell thing later... if we even manage to get them."

"I almost managed to." Sasuke scoffed. "I would next time anyway."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah right bastard. You'll just get buried again."

I smirked.

The Uchiha glowered. "So says the dead-last idiot."

The orange-clad boy growled, his fists tightening as he moved forward.

"Stop it. Both of you. We don't have time for it. Kakashi can't be far off, this is our last chance."

A pause.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked. He had returned to her side.

"She'll slow us down. Besides, she wouldn't help, even if we did baby her that far."

Naruto's expression was anything but happy.

"He's right Naruto." I said. I tried to look him in the eyes, I tried to show more remorse than I felt. "In both things."

The boy's head lowered slightly, and he moved on.

Sakura lay still, silent.

Sasuke began to walk.

"Uchiha!"

...He paused.

You used a fire Jutsu earlier, right?"

"Hn."

My eyes focused on him. "Show me how."

* * *

...Finding Kakashi had been the easy part.

While the time was counting down, we snuck up to him.

Or, so I would like to believe. I didn't.

He was in the same place as before. Unmoving, mostly. He held his book just away from his face.

I looked for a second. I still didn't catch the title.

In the other hand though, he juggled a lunch box.

_My lunch box._

The poorly prepared rice balls within had broken a long time ago. Kakashi hadn't noticed.

Naruto shifted. The sound was minimal, and Kakashi didn't show any sign of knowing, so I relaxed.

Sasuke began moving around.

I kept my place, pushing back my nerves by shaping a string of chakra. It hummed a low tune, and I relaxed.

...Naruto jumped. His feet soared over the trees, and in mid-air, he produced a wave of clones. Half grabbed their brethren, and threw them forward. They rocketed towards the cyclopic ninja, kunai outstretched.

Kakashi took a step backward, allowing them all to land in a heap at his feet.

A dull sound filled the air, and the copy-nin's sole eye widened, just before he vanished in an explosion of smoke, and the log he left behind was struck by no less than five shuriken, and assorted kunai.

_My turn._

I looked around wildly, and...

Kakashi's hand wrapped around a branch and he threw himself into the open as my kunai whizzed past.

Another wave of metal announced his approach, and this time he dipped his hand into his pouch, and threw a return barrage, deflecting Sasuke's attack in mid-air.

Naruto, and all his other selves, charged forward. Sasuke approached just behind the attack. In the back, I left my spot amongst the foliage to join in.

Our plan was going more or less like we'd hoped.

I strummed on a thread of chakra, and my hands gained a layer of flame.

Kakashi dispersed two clones with a chop and a backhand. Two more rolled around his legs, hoping to flank him. In a flash, Kakashi's book disappeared into his pouch, and he blocked a punch, then grabbed another's fist and twisted its body into the path of another clone. Sasuke stopped mid step, skidding and then sliding as he threw a kunai at point blank range then twisted into a leg sweep.

The copy-nin sunk flicked his fingers together, then dropped into the ground as though it was made of air. Both Sasuke and Naruto swung at the bells as they passed. They jingled merrily as their hands scraped them before colliding. Naruto and Sasuke glowered at each other for a moment.

"Idiot."

"Bastar-ack!" A gloved hand reached out and dragged that Naruto underground. Two other clones caught that Naruto's hand, but they were pulled in too by Kakashi's superior strength. However, the dirt hardened before they were all the way in, and their heads hit the ground hard, dispelling them.

A moment later, that Naruto also vanished into thin air.

Sasuke rolled backwards, taking to his feet as Kakashi reappeared and forcibly dispelled another clone with a punch to the back.

Two of the four remaining Narutos, one real, three clones, attacked the Jounin from the front while I approached from behind.

Kakashi leapfrogged over the two, throwing them into me, who vanished the moment they touched my outstretched hands, and I was momentarily grateful for the fact that they had indeed been the clones, and my flames had not again been the one to harm Naruto.

The bells rung soundly as Sasuke once again swung at them as he twisted in mid-leap, trying to kick the copy-nin as one hand pivoted his upside-down body off the ground.

It was a very impressive piece of acrobatics, and if I hadn't been trying to light the copy-nin's vest on fire at the time, I might've stood back to admire it. As it was, he sidestepped twice past my flaming punches, then leapt up and back as we, Sasuke, two Narutos and I, attacked him from all four directions.

All our eyes darted upward, and Sasuke immediately began to shoot through handsigns.

I began to do the same.

_Snake. Ram. Monkey._

On hindsight, I would realise just how stupid it was to think I would be able to get a Jutsu right on the first attempt. Let alone, as I would later find out, a C-rank fire manipulation Jutsu. Doesn't sound too difficult, but then again, I was a Genin... who'd never used a Jutsu.

_Boar. Horse. _

Sasuke scoffed silently as he watched me, finishing his own set of signs and taking a deep breath.

I poured everything I had into the gathering ball of chakra in my lungs. Blue and white mixed and were siphoned away as I too took a deep breath, and my chakra surged, nearly making me heave as my chakra strings were suddenly and violently torn about.

_TIGER!_ Everything felt wrong. _FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!_

The song was dulled. Broken. Horrible. What was once a clear pool became a stagnant swamp within me. Sound grated in a terrible mockery.

But I breathed, spat outward, the action already set in place.

Kakashi's eye widened once more as his feet began to reach the ground. A torrential plume of red and yellow flame emerged from Sasuke's lips, enveloping the copy-nin in a second.

A moment later, a three foot wide ball of white flame shot from my own. I hit the ground and began to spread, losing its coercion rapidly. Much vanished within the first ten feet, but some caught on Sasuke's burning wave and were carried to their destination, and the was-scorched ground before us lit up in a white explosion of searing heat and boiling mist.

Sasuke panted.

I panted.

Our flames receded, nothing left to push them forward, and then disappeared as a shockwave of water barrelled towards us, knocking us all to the ground and half drowning us as it reached above our heads. Barely, I saw Naruto's clones vanish in amongst the surging chaos, as they were raised then smashed into the ground by the waves.

Sasuke's back impacted against a tree, hard.

The waves carried me eighty feet into the treeline before they stopped. I was incredibly lucky to have not hit anything solid, apart from the ground.

Water receded, and I moaned in pain at being discharged. I spluttered a mouthful of water, and I felt cold for the first time in months as wind battered against my soaked form.

I tried to sit up. It was difficult. For the first time in my career, I'd exhausted myself completely. Or, maybe, it was the chakra depletion thing we'd once been told about and I'd never expected to experience.

In the distance, an alarm rang over the trees.

* * *

_You all fail._

* * *

"Oh... You guys look really hungry."

I said nothing.

I had yet to identify the unexpected feeling of shame.

The lunchboxes lay only a few feet away, my own seeming like a pristine beacon for my thoughts, and yet I didn't move.

No-one did.

Not even as Sakura's stomach rumbled from where she stood, alone and tied to the post.

"By the way, something about the training..."

I wasn't even sure who was paying attention. I was only barely. My lips were chaffed to utter dryness, and they cracked, leaking drops of blood. I licked them, but it only made it worse. My mouth was devoid of moisture and my tongue felt like sandpaper.

To the side, Naruto shifted slightly.

Sasuke's eyes were on me for a second, then he scoffed and turned away.

"Well, there's no need for you to go back to the Academy."

"!!" That caught my attention. What was he playing at?

"Hey!" Naruto said, he got to his feet, looking ready to jump into the air.

"Hrn." Sasuke didn't even look up.

Sakura's face mimicked Naruto's. She looked about as ready to jump into the air as he, minus the fact she couldn't without somehow breaking her bonds. "Then!!! Then!!! All four of us...!!!" They cried in unison.

Kakashi smiled. I almost missed it. The only give away was his cheek and sole eye creasing upward slightly.

"Yep, all four of you...

**"...Should quit as ninja!"**

I froze.

**"Quit as ninja?!! What does that mean?!!" **Naruto yelled at him.

"Ok!! Ok!! We couldn't get the bells but..." Sakura's voice wavered slightly, then regained strength. "Why do we have to quit?!!!"

"Because all of you..." A beat. "...are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja.

Sakura and I flinched.

Sasuke snapped his eyes forward.

Naruto growled and suddenly leapt forward in a burst of chakra enhanced speed. I just caught the flash of a kunai in his hand, before Kakashi vanished and suddenly the orange-clad boy was on the ground beneath him, his arm twisted behind his back and the kunai pressed against his throat.

Once more, my eyes widened at the inhuman display of speed.

"That's why you're a punk."

Naruto growled and twisted, wincing against the hold but not making progress.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja? Huh?" Kakashi looked, for the very first time, actually angry. I shuddered involuntarily as a wave of fear suddenly passed over me. My hands twitched against my will, and my chakra inched to the surface to relieve the phantom shivers.

"Why do you think you were divided into teams and doing this training?"

I pulled on a string of chakra, and let the humming calm me.

The horrible grating had gone away... for now.

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "Basically... You guys are not understanding the answer to this test."

"There's an answer?" I asked.

"Yep." Kakashi replied simply.

"So..." The pink haired girl tried to shift against her bonds. "When are you going to tell us?"

Another sigh came from the copy-nin. "Geez..."

"Ahh!!! Damn it!!" Naruto yelled, his breath bringing up wisps of dust from his close proximity to the ground. "What's the answer already?!!!"

Once again, Kakashi levelled an angry glare at us, and I shrugged off the phantom chills quickly. "It's..."

He took a deep breath before hissing out the answer.

"...Teamwork."

A sudden breath of exclamation rang out in the clearing.

"The four of you working together might have gotten the bells."

_And what of the times when you just had three students? _I added silently.

"What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells!!!" Sakura yelled. "Even if we worked together, two of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each-other."

The Jounin sighed. "Of course!! This test is purposefully set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke glared.

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests... ...and successfully work together... ...under these designed circumstances."

_I came to the conclusion that Kakashi loved dramatics. Or at least preferred them when getting a message across._

"Yet... You guys..."

He looked utterly bored again.

"You didn't get it right. Sasuke!! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself."

He turned his gaze to our female teammate. "Sakura. Instead of Naruto or Hikari, who were close by, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away.

His attention was levelled on me, and I tried to meet his gaze steadily. "Hikari, you just went for the bells at the best opportunity for you, completely ignoring how it might affect your teammates."

Finally, he looked at the boy beneath his foot. "Naruto actually had the best idea... eventually. After his first failure he organized an alliance between himself and Hikari. Two people... of course. Two bells available. Rather simple really."

I winced. He'd been watching us, even then? He should have been far away...

_How much had he seen?_

"And then, when Sasuke failed. Hikari suggested that you three work together for the greater good. Work it out later. Not perfect, but it would do." Kakashi's gaze darkened. If I'd thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to what he emanated now. "But then..."

Sakura looked at us momentarily, confusion in her eyes.

Naruto looked away.

I looked away.

Even Sasuke lowered his gaze.

"...Then, you left her behind. Unconscious!"

I shuddered. Not even my chakra song could keep the shivers away this time.

"Had this been a real mission, the best case scenario is that she would be captured by the enemy. And... I assure you... there are many worse fates than that. Even then, that's only the beginning..."

He plucked Naruto's kunai, and threw it at Sasuke's feet. "For example..."

"...Sasuke!!! Kill Sakura!!! Or Naruto dies!!!"

I stepped back, my eyes widening in horror.

_He couldn't... he wouldn't..._

Naruto paled. He silently screamed and twisted rapidly, trying to get away.

Sasuke stared at the kunai acidly... but he didn't move either way.

The copy-nin stood slowly, releasing Naruto from the hold. The boy backtracked quickly, getting as far as he could from the man.

"You see? Individual play that disrupts the team puts your comrades in danger."

He met our gazes with a glare once more. "And even get you killed."

"If a hostage is taken, you'll have to make tough choices... and maybe even die. You'll be risking your life in these duties."

Kakashi turned, and I followed his gaze as he approached the stone monument. "Look at this. The numerous names carved onto the stone. The ninja inscribed here are known as the heroes of the village.

_But..._

To the side, Naruto looked on silently. His eyes holding some unseen depth.

"But these aren't normal heroes. This is a memorial. A memorial to ninja who died in duty."

A beat.

"My best friend's name is also carved here."

Something clicked, and it suddenly made sense.

The man turned.

_His eye..._

All of a sudden, I could read his expressions properly.

And the invincible ninja... was sad.

"You guys... I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even harder to get the bells. Those who still want to try can do so after. But don't give any to Sakura."

"Huh?" Said Sakura.

"It's her punishment for not even getting near a bell. If anyone gives her any food, they will fail immediately." The cyclopic ninja looked at us once more. "I am the rules here. Got it?"

With a final glare, the man vanished.

Sakura slumped against the ropes. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Her stomach dispelled the lie instantly.

* * *

I picked at my rice balls slowly as I leaned against one of the posts. I was hungry, but I wasn't.

...I didn't understand it either.

Sasuke ate a carefully prepared bento box. The smell of the lone remaining piece of fish wafted through the air strongly.

It contributed only slightly to my to my lack of interest in my pathetic meal.

Right on cue, Sakura's stomach rumbled.

Sasuke shifted slightly, his gaze angling upward.

I looked at him silently. My eyes shifted, and I watched Naruto eating rapidly twenty feet behind us.

Ignoring us.

Every now and then though, he would glance back at Sasuke, for only a second.

**_Rumble_**

Sasuke growled for a moment, then reached, holding his bento out by his side. "Here."

Sakura blanched.

I glanced at him.

"Hey... Sasuke-kun, sensei just said..."

"Don't worry. I don't sense him near here."

I extended my senses. Sure enough, there wasn't a hint of the copy-nin anywhere.

"After lunch, we'll work together and get the bells." Sasuke sighed and turned to me this time. "Without food, she'll..." He looked back up, "..._you'll _just be in the way. And that will only hurt us.

Naruto scoffed, but said nothing.

"Heh. Looks like you aren't a gargoyle after all, Uchiha." The boy glared at me. I didn't meet his gaze. "Well, it's certainly a good idea. I'd offer some myself, but I wouldn't wish my crap on anyone else. So, how about I save your pride instead, hmm?" I ran as cool a flame as I could over my chopsticks, cleaning them. They still came out a little black, but they were usable. I plucked a vegetable from Sasuke's bento and offered it to the pink haired girl.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura just blushed and grabbed the vegetable with all the dignity she could manage.

"Th-thanks."

I grinned and grabbed another piece. "No problem."

"You mind?" Sasuke said.

I turned to him. "Hmm?"

He pointed my lone rice balls. "Crap or not, I'm still hungry."

I chuckled while picking apart the piece of fish. "Go nuts."

He grunted and began eating.

Meanwhile, I stole a piece from the bento before passing another to the still chewing Sakura.

Still glared slightly, and I laughed.

Our next five minutes progressed in the same fashion. Every now and then, Sasuke and I would pause and extend our senses as far as we could.

Luckily, the copy-nin was still nowhere near.

At some point though, Naruto approached us once more, his food long gone. He leaned against the same post as I, from the opposite side.

He was strangely quiet.

I turned back to Sakura.

**BO-WHOOOOOM **

An explosion rocketed through the clearing, the wind turned, blowing against us roughly.

**"CHEATERS! RULEBREAKERS!"**

Kakashi appeared like a demon amongst the billowing dust. "You fed her! I should fail you now!" His arms spread into a fighting pose.

_Should..._

_There was still hope._

I didn't turn. Maybe, just maybe, we could make this work.

_If we're fast._

_If we're a team._

The bento fell, and I rapidly drew a kunai and chucked it at Sasuke's feet. "Cut her out!" Suddenly, flames raced down my body, and I charged into the cloud. "This is our last chance!"

A beat.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" The war cry sounded marvellous in my ears.

I could barely see, but I swung at the green figure, ignoring the low but stinging pain of my once again bleeding lips. He vanished into the haze, and I jumped back into easy sight just in time to see a dozen Narutos vanish into it.

_He still had that much chakra? What the..._

Still, it was something of a relief that the telltale pops of clones dispelling didn't follow his disappearance.

Sasuke let out a cry, and he ducked as the Kakashi's fist passed over his head. Despite the man's sudden appearance, he still managed to chop through the last ropes while doing so, and I turned to meet our opponent.

Sakura, now free, reached into her weapons pouch and threw a flurry of shuriken at close range.

She was still well armed, it seemed.

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and the log left behind was battered with metal.

Another war cry rang out, and we turned to see the cyclopic ninja back-flipping out of a tree with Naruto, correction, Narutos hot on his heels.

Sasuke grinned and readied a kunai in each hand as he charged in. Sakura, mimicking his actions, passed him a roll of ninja wire. As they approached, the slight glint in the air signified that Sakura was still holding the other end.

I grinned and threw a pair of kunai as hard as I could. Kakashi pivoted and caught them skilfully, then quickly redirected them at two of the approaching Narutos. They both received a small gash in their sides, and vanished in a puff of smoke. The rest grinned. There was still more where they had come from, and they knew it. Besides, he had been delayed... for just a moment.

That was all Sasuke and Sakura needed as they flanked the cyclopic ninja, whose eye widened slightly as he felt the wire dig into his back. Using what they could of chakra enhanced strength, the two wrapped the wire around a kunai each and threw them forward, their momentum and the six foot length of wire dragging them around the man. He moved quickly, but his left arm was still tied against his side as the two knives reached the end of their length and tangled together.

The Narutos arrived, laughing slightly as the attacked, and the copy-nin was down to using just one arm and leg each, his balance destroyed. They swarmed, and Kakashi parried and struck, only just pushing them back.

The rest of us charged in, enveloping the man in a flurry of swift, and occasionally flaming, limbs. He moved with insane speed, blocking and parrying and dodging as he fought back.

And he was losing.

Suddenly, he jumped into the air, getting away from the mob. Instantly, Sasuke and I exchanged a look, and we grinned.

A beat.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

The grating screech was just as bad as last time, but I sucked it up and bore it as I drew a deep breath.

I had a bit more success this time. Perhaps it was the fact both Sasuke and I synchronized our attacks, combining seamlessly, mine providing just a modicum of power against his control. The white fireball slammed into Kakashi with an explosion of heat.

Sure enough though, he reappeared on the ground a moment later, unharmed.

Naruto laughed.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke ...'hrn'ed.

Kakashi looked down. The absence of bells very apparent as Sakura dangled both of them, giggling.

I looked to the side, a bittersweet grin on my face.

I'd just had my views re-evaluated, and it was all for naught.

_Two bells._

"Well, what was that for?" Kakashi asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked. "That was out last chance... wasn't it?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes....eye.

"As I was saying before... you guys are the first. Everyone else just did as I told them. ...They were all just morons."

"...A ninja must see underneath the underneath." He seemed to drift into thought for a moment. "Those... who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash... But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades... ...are lower than trash."

He took a breath.

"You guys are the first ones who haven't just thought of yourselves..."

"...and that's why you pass."

I gaped. "You mean, we passed ages ago and you didn't tell us? Why the hell not!"

Kakashi looked confused for a moment. It didn't fool me for a second. "Did I forget to tell you? Oh, old forgetful me."

He didn't apologise.

"Hrm, well, that ends the training. All of you pass!!! OK!!! Starting tomorrow Team #7 will begin its duties!!"

Naruto let out a long whoop.

Sakura jumped and giggled.

Sasuke... reverted. His form now resembling a gargoyle of condescension.

"Let's go." Added Kakashi, as he turned and began walking toward the exit.

We did.

The moment we reached the treeline, a wire suddenly wrapped around my legs and dragged me into the canopy.

The other three paid no notice, and my pouch suddenly felt one roll of wire lighter.

"God dammit Kakashi bastard! Get me down from here!"


	6. A trio of beginnings

First off, in response to the undeniable fact that someone, somewhere will think that, 'what, they almost beat Kakashi, what the hell?' To that, yeah, they did, 'cause he let them and if he'd put any sort of effort into it he would've crushed them in a heartbeat. Or less.

"Genin vs. Jounin, round o- _Jounin wins!"_

Comprehende'?

Meanwhile though, I've changed Hikari's last name. It was originally Sujiyama, a name chosen out of thin air. Now, it's Nanashi. Literally,_ Nameless_ or_ No-name._It is, simply, a name given to any orphans in Konoha who don't chose a last name nor have one chosen for them, and my original choice till I actually found the translation. Not something I do often.

By the time of posting, it should be corrected in full.

Now, for the complementry 'filler' chapter, that probably asks more questions than it answers.

* * *

I suppose I deserved it in a way. After all, likely enough, I'd pissed off Kakashi the most.

Still, part of me was happy, certainly. I was totally, officially, a genin now. The world was my playground, and the sand was extending by the day. Futures, Chuunin, Jounin... When I made it there. If I made it there. ...Well, I believed I could do it. They were far away, but the thought was enough. Even then, I was even happier still now that I had Jutsu. ...Well, one Jutsu. But it was a beginning. It was a sign that my budding skills could, and if I had anything to say about it, would, grow into a mighty tree.

_You don't live in Konoha without picking up a few plant analogies._

There was nothing to stop my skills from growing either. Despite my pre-believed limits, taking a chance that the fire Jutsu might just work had been it. However, I wasn't sure if I was willing to continue using them. Was the horrible feeling common? Did everyone feel like that when they used hand-signs?

No, they mustn't. Surely that would have been apparent, at least at the academy. It was me, just me. Still, even if I didn't use my meagre Jutsu abilities, my other limits weren't set in stone. There was more control to be gotten from my flames. I knew that undoubtedly, if not about everything else. More internally, my practice at separating the two forces composing my chakra was something that deigned more exploration.

...Even if for no other reason than producing more beautiful notes.

That thought made me smile.

And it brought me back to my dilemma as well.

...Hanging upside down, about twenty feet in the air. A length of wire wrapped around my ankles leading into the foliage above.

Kakashi was, unfortunately, a very skilled bastard. It was quite the position. While the others might've not had too much trouble with it, I certainly did.

My initial attempts to cut the wire had been thwarted when I opened my weapons pouch and gravity had taken over. While, yes, I _had _managed to grab a kunai before they all fell out, they also fell onto my hand, between the heavy impact of it all and the multiple cuts across my fingers, my muscles had released the knife of their own will. Self-preservation still overpowered my will, at least for the moment.

...Despite it being self-defeating.

Well, perhaps not. After all, as mentioned a moment ago, while the others would have been fine falling from fifty feet, even though it would cost them an amount of chakra to resist, I had no such ability, and would have likely been looking at a pair of broken legs.

Not the greatest start to my career.

I wasn't even sure which tree he'd used as a brace for the trap. This was an area of moderate brush, the typical trademark of Konoha. However, if it would get me down without injury, Konoha tree or not, I'd happily burn it to the ground.

...Not that I could at the moment though. My initial attempt to get free hadn't involved sharp bladed things. After using the _great_ _fireball _Jutsu against Kakashi, my chakra was still in horrible disarray. To quote the old term, I felt sick as a dog. Being upside-down just compounded matters. I still wouldn't have cared, but I couldn't even use my normal abilities. I'd tried the _tiger _sign, and my chakra had remained _blissfully_ inert.

For me, that was a kick below the belt against my confidence in my abilities.

So I swung there for a while and thought. Slowly, while my chakra disentangled itself and the nausea faded, I made a mental categorization of what I'd learnt today. ...Not that there was anything else to do. I did feel a little sleepy though.

_A side effect of chakra depletion? Well, the wire is wrapping around the ankles of my sandals, so it's not all that uncomfortable and..._

I shrugged it off. Not now. It wouldn't do me good to pass out.

My thoughts were given reign, and I waited.

* * *

...Somewhere along the line, I was broken out of my mind by the sound of footsteps.

Behind me... but they weren't coming toward me.

...Another sound, but only just loud enough. The sound of grass crunching and dirt moving as someone took to their knees.

_"...Hey mom." _I only just caught the whispered words as they flitted through the trees, back to the memorial stone.

_The memorial stone... of course!_

_"I'm a day early... but I really wanted to tell you what's been happening. I'm a ninja now! A real genin. Just like you were once."_

_"...Two teammates, and a teacher. Always the same, huh? Dad told me lots about it. I don't know much about them yet. ...I actually got my headband yesterday, but then sensei said we had to do an extra test. ...It was tough, be we passed. Dad was really proud."_

_"We had our first mission today. ...It wasn't much of a mission though. We just had to catch a cat." _The very smallest of laughs filtered through the trees. _"It's a lot harder than it sounds. Still, it's boring though. Apparently we're going to be doing missions like that for a while so we can get used to each other."_

_"...Suppose I have to. I'm going to be relying on them some day, right? Some day they're going to watch my back, and I'll watch theirs. Just like you, right?"_

_"...right...?"_

A chocked breath.

_"...Gods, I miss you..."_

The dulled sound of crying came through the trees. I fidgeted a bit more.

I didn't want to be here.

It wasn't my place, intruding on something like this, willingly or not.

...For a second... I could count the teardrops as they hit the ground.

_"...I've... got to go... I promised them I'd join them for lunch. I'll be back soon, ...okay?"_

A beat.

A moment stretching on.

The grass uncoiled, and the person stood.

_"...Okay."_

Footsteps led away.

...I released a breath.

Somewhere along the line, my body had settled.

Bending upward, one hand grasped a high point in the wire, and the other formed a single seal.

_Tiger._

My chakra hummed, and flames erupted over my other hand. I swiped through the wire with it, severing it with a combination of force and heat.

After a moment hanging from the wire, I leaned back and forth and swung to a branch. It was easy to reach the ground after that.

...It was time to go celebrate.

They had gone to a restaurant, but I was going to go home.

Accidentally backtracking, I momentarily passed the memorial stone.

Suddenly, my happiness didn't seem so bright.

* * *

"You passed again! You passed again!"

My grin was somewhat softer than normal.

"Yep." I held out my arms, and Matsune was swept up happily.

I sat down, and she grinned as I tightened my grasp a bit, and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of serenity against the harsh day.

"Ya know, your timing is impeccable."

I opened my eyes and twisted toward the sound. Kiyoko stood in the doorway, partially hidden by the row of bunks.

"And you still have the headband. Well, that's good. Woulda sucked to return it, no?" She walked forward to sit on the bunk opposite mine. "I'd just been thinking to track down the little ragamuffin for a bath, and here you are, holding her nice and tight for me!"

Matsune yelped and began to struggle, failing to break my grip. Her eyes looked up at me traitorously.

Kiyoko laughed. "Easy kiddo. I've been delayed. We have a guest."

I raised an eyebrow. "We do? Who?"

The brown haired woman grinned.

A moment later, I jumped, banging my head on the top of the bunk as an explosive maelstrom of leaves suddenly appeared between us.

A woman huffed. "...Honestly, Hikari. You're going to have to get used to that one. Nearly all the ninja in the village know it."

I rubbed my pained skull gingerly. "Yeah, but doesn't mean people aren't surprised if you appear out of nowhere, _Kurenai-obasan_."

The red eyed woman smiled and smoothed down her clothes. "Perhaps..." Her eyes traced the room, wandering over the walls then the stunned expressions of several children. "Hmm, now I wonder if I should..." She let the sound hang for a moment.

"Oh, stop the melodrama Kurenai." Kiyoko scoffed, and then giggled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Just for that, I'll keep them twenty minutes past bath time."

"Marvellous role model you are."

Matsune grinned and leapt from my arms, suddenly freed. "Weally! Firewoks! Firewoks!"

The little girl scurried to sit at the ground by a bedpost, opposite the Jounin. Suddenly there were screams of delight and swarms of bodies as the children gathered within the room. Word travelled too quickly in this orphanage, and suddenly Kurenai was the focal point of over fifty gazes.

Kiyoko and I grinned simultaneously and leant back against our respective bunks as Kurenai plucked a book from nowhere.

This had been my favourite part of growing up.

She began to read, and as she spoke, the world shimmered. As she held up the book, the little duckling that was the headpiece of the cover fluttered and pulled itself from the pages, suddenly three dimensional.

And so the story began.

I grinned and closed my eyes. I was one of the few to know that you didn't have to have your eyes open to see the performance. My chakra took shapes as she continued the story, and I let it go. It was genjutsu, but it was hers, and that was okay.

The duck swam in my vision in a pool of black.

* * *

The story came to an end, and my chakra twisted one last time as an explosion of colours filled my vision.

One thing Kurenai always did, when she finished a story, was fill the room with fireworks.

To date, I'd never failed to smile at it, either.

The matrons took the moment to swoop in. Somewhere along the line, most of the children had fallen asleep. The last few either yawned widely and happily accepted their warm arms anyway, or were old enough to get up of their own accord before dumping themselves into bed.

I'd often suspected there was a little more in that genjutsu than she claimed.

I got up and stretched before collecting Matsune. The girl mumbled as I tucked her in, and she snuggled into the blankets.

I yawned as I began to switch the (now proven) extremely useful flame retardant ninja mesh with something more suitable for sleep. Accepting the final phase of the genjutsu with a muffled grunt, I blinked tiredly and watched as Kurenai and Kiyoko began talking amiably as they left the room.

_"...Couldn't resist, could 'ya red eyes..."_

_"...You called me a bad role model. I resent that..."_

_"...Only you could take offense to-"_

Sleep claimed me.

* * *

_We stood in a line._

_We wore our best clothes._

_Just like the time and the time and the time before._

_I might have enjoyed the moment, if I didn't feel like a horse at a show._

_A row of children, polished and displayed._

_We tried to smile. Dared to hope._

_Hope was in short supply here, but it was all we had._

_The first one was taken, and the girl smiled._

_Ecstasy written in her face, the adults... her parents to be... in just a few moments, picked her up and hugged her._

_And I was jealous._

_Everyone was._

_Some hid it better than others. But us... the orphans, we could read them like a book anyway._

_Another child._

_Then another._

_I watched as one of my only friends was taken away. He looked to me and smiled._

_I refused to see the pity in his eyes as I smiled back._

_No one wanted the little brown haired kid. The little one with sad eyes and a bitter smile._

_Just like the time and the time and the time before, no one wanted me._

_No-one wanted Hikari._

* * *

I shook, snapping awake.

The room is quiet.

...Just like then.

I blinked, resisting the urge to summon a flame to light the darkness.

Against the beam of moonlight, all seems draped in shadow.

Midnight.

A beat.

_...Strange._

Ever since I'd started training to be a ninja, I had been sleeping deeper and longer than normal.

And then, even that reality became stretched.

Ironically, it was the exact opposite of the feather-light sleep habits that were pressed into Shinobi.

Sleeping in a room with forty loud children had proved, against all odds, to be a godsend. If my alarm failed to wake me (a common occurrence), doubtlessly someone whom it did wake would. Usually with an angry comment attached.

But now... why was I awake?

For a moment, a sound filled my mind.

A simple melody.

In me, it echoed.

The slightest tang of smoke was in the air, but I ignored both and went back to sleep.

Smoke and melodic echoes... both were something I was familiar with.

* * *

_In a deserted room, I sit alone and read._

_Sound echoes... echoes... from the room beyond._

_Muffled laughs and joyous screams._

_The book wavered beneath my fingers._

_...And I wished that I didn't have so much hope._

_In the most recent day of my forever, I buried myself in the stories and hoped, without regress or regret._

_Gallant tales._

_Worlds built around a dream of better things._

_Against the darkest worlds, an unlikely hero would rise._

_There was so little hope, but in the end the hero would succeed, get the girl, and travel into the glorious sunset._

_Part of me wished for a more realistic story, but I didn't pull away._

_Even as the words blurred._

_Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, and I brushed them away._

_"What's up kiddo?"_

_I would have jumped in surprise, but my muscles didn't want to move, apart from the trembles._

_The body, the woman, sat by my side._

_...And suddenly, arms wrapped around me._

_It would be my first hug._

_"Shhh... It's okay."_

_I wouldn't object._

_Wouldn't dream of it._

_The book slips from my fingers, and I reach my small arms around and hug her back._

_The moment lasts for a long moment, and then she pulls away and dabs my eyes with a tissue._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Hic...Hikari."_

_She raised an eyebrow, almost hidden beneath her length of brown hair._

_"Really? That's a nice name. But what's a kid named 'light' doing looking so down?"_

_My gaze shifted to the door, where the first few orphans wandered back, dejected._

_"Ahh..." She ruffled my hair. "Don't get so down. Parents? Bah, who says it's so great."_

_I looked up, disbelieving._

_"Seriously! I ain't gonna lie, it has some perks. But you, you can live your own way. Tell me, what do you see yourself being? Hmm?"_

_My shoulders raised, then fell._

_"Don't know huh? Well, you can be whatever you want to be. You could be a bum, could end up being a heartless as..." She paused, reiterating. "Hrmph, gotta work on that. Anyway, you could go be a fisherman, or a ninja, or even a effemate cook... no, don't ask me what the means, eh-heh-he... My point is that you can be anything you want, and no-one will ever say that it's the bad thing to do. Hell, imagine the ninja clans. Everyone expects them to be like their fathers or mothers or whatever clan design, even the parents themselves half the time, but _you _don't have to. The fate of an orphan isn't bad, it's _open."

_The woman flicked her length of hair over her shoulder. "Adoption? No better than the rest."_

_I shivered, sniffling._

_Immediately, she pulled me into another embrace. _

_"Tell you what, if you ever want a hug, or even someone to talk to, just come find me, okay?"_

_My arms wrapped around her for a moment._

_And then, simultaneously, we both pulled away._

_A beat._

_A noise rang out from the corridor, echoing with a tinkle of broken glass. She winced, looking to the door._

_I paused. "...Umm... wh-what's your name?"_

_She laughed. "Oh, how silly of me. Kiyoko. My name is Kiyoko. I'm a new matron here." She stood, pausing. "...Well, it looks like I've got some stuff to do, matron duties, and all that. So I've got to go, okay?"_

_I fidgeted... then looked at her. "Uhh... do you mind... if I come along?"_

_Kiyoko smiled and ruffled my hair again. "Not at all kiddo."_

_I stood and gripped my book, dashing after her as she walked._

_Something compelled me to smile._

* * *

I blinked away the morning sun.

Again, I'm up before the alarm.

I turned off the alarm in advance, and greeted the new day.

Later, unknown to me, my charred sheets would be replaced.

* * *

_A little girl cried._

_And cried._

_It was a sound ringing amongst the winter night._

_Of those few of us who were awake, none moved._

_The matrons remained away, either asleep or too tired to care._

_I wasn't sure what made me do it._

_Shrugging the blankets from my nine-year old body, I left the bed behind. _

_I passed twenty bunks as I approached. Part of me was ashamed that none of them, the ones closer to her, hadn't gotten up to help. The other part was ashamed at myself for not moving sooner._

_A dozen gazes followed me, their expressions grateful as they buried their heads back into their pillows._

_The girl hadn't noticed me. It was only now I could see that she was doing her best to muffle her cries against her sheets. Her tears gave it all away._

_"Hey... are you okay?"_

_If I had expected her to react with surprise, I was disappointed._

_She turned, looking up at the person who sat at the edge of her bed with a light thump. _

_"...Stupid question, I know. ...What's wrong?"_

_I could only just see the brown of her eyes only just visible beneath the tears and midnight darkness. Her hair shared the same colour, much more visible._

_"...I..." She sniffed. "...I... ...mama... ...I miss mama..."_

_I looked up and stared into space for a long moment. _

_"...Ah... I thought I hadn't seen you before."_

_Instinctively, I leaned down, and m__y arms wrapped around her. _

_"...The older ones always have it hard."_

_A beat._

_Her arms circled me, and she began to cry in earnest._

_"Sh-shh... ...It's okay."_

_Little hands tightened on my shirt. _

_Tears dampened my chest._

_I stroked her hair._

_"...It's okay..."_

_Calming._

_Soothing._

_Like the instincts of parents that I'd never known._

_And now, neither would she. _

_At least, not any more._

_"...It's okay..."_

_I don't know what makes me try to make her believe..._

_"...Shhhhh..."_

_...Something I don't quite believe myself._

_But then I remember Kiyoko, and I feel a small bit of hope._

_She's in my arms before I notice it, and I rock her gently._

_Suddenly, the tears stop, and the room is once again quiet._

_For a moment,_

_...A minute,_

_I keep her in my arms._

_....Finally, the room greets me with utter silence as I lay her down._

_Snores, commonplace as they are, resume as the delayed occupants drift to sleep._

_I cover her with a blanket, and she curls into it reflexively._

_As I walk the steps back to my bed, my breath mists, only now just visible in moonlight._

_Only occurs to me now how cold it is in here._

_And I don't feel it._

_The thought barely lingers in my tired mind as I clamber back into bed, and watch snowflakes fall through the window._

_...Only habit makes me pull the blankets to my chin._

_..._

_...A new day comes, and I fish out a snow jacket before I venture into the world, and something makes me go see the girl again._

_I learn her name this time._

_Matsune Azuka._

* * *

I was early.

Two hours early, to be precise.

As per mention, I hadn't slept well. Not exactly the best way to start my first day. That is to say, the actual first day.

Still, I wasn't sleepy, at least not very much so, and I'd embraced the moment.

Meanwhile, I was making up the time by reading.

The wind came by, ruffling the pages, but I just pushed them back down.

An hour later, Sasuke was the second person to show up.

"G'morning." I greeted, momentarily looking up at him as he stepped onto the bridge we were due to wait.

His gaze met mine for a moment before he looked away.

I guess that's what passes as 'good morning' for an Uchiha.

As early as he was, I half expected him to pull out a book or something as well, but he just leant against the posts and closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his smoothed-back hair.

_Heh, friggin' gargoyle._

Sakura arrived next, ten minutes before eight.

I barely glanced up from my book before she rushed over to Sasuke and then paused two feet away, as if unsure what to do next.

Sasuke glanced at her, and she did her best to smile confidently.

I laughed.

Sakura glowered.

Sasuke glared.

I grinned, before humming an unmistakable tune.

..._Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree..._

The girl blushed.

Sasuke gave me a look that promised pain, and I snickered, returning to my book.

Naruto, however, chose this moment to arrive, catching my eye in a flash of orange.

"Huh, Kakashi isn't here yet?" He panted. "Phew... thought I was gonna be late."

"Morning." I greeted.

Naruto looked surprised for a second.

"Oh, err, good morning Hikari."

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and I smiled before once again returning to my story.

Sasuke "Hnn'd."

Sakura scowled.

"So, what awesome mission are we going to do today?"

"We don't know yet, idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto looked up. "I bet it's still going to be awesome though! Maybe we'll get to rescue a princess. Or fight a bunch of missing-nin! All kinds of cool stuff!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm going to have to agree with the gargoyle on this, but he's right, you're an idiot."

Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, we wouldn't get something like that for our first." Sakura added in an authoritive tone. "I heard we just have to do small stuff so we get used to working together. Umm, I even heard that the first ones are like chores even."

Sasuke growled lightly. "What a waste of time."

"Yeah!" Naruto added. "This is gonna be easy!"

I sighed and put my book away. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any reading done.

"Actually," I noted, remembering yesterday. "It's lot harder than it seems."

Somewhere across the village, a genin sneezed.

* * *

Another chapter down.

This chapter was, as some might guess, intended to solidfy Hikari's background a bit, as well as a prelude to the opening of pandora's box on the changes the world has experienced against canon.

Heh, just wait till I begin digging for the good stuff.

Anyway, I'm still up for ideas for a better story name, if people have one in mind. Unfortunately, I've been thinking too much lately, and my confidence in this story has plummeted. Anyone wishing to give random plot ideas, feel free. Hell, as long as it doesn't interfere with the main plot, I'll put them in.

Meanwhile... umm... review my crappy chapter please?


End file.
